Para sempre
by Lady Morgana Le Fey
Summary: Ikki e Esmeralda são dois estudantes universitários que terão suas vidas alteradas por conta de um golpe do destino.
1. O resultado

_Olá!_

_Essa fanfic tratará de temas sérios e lhes asseguro que os tratarei com toda a seriedade e delicadeza que pedirão de mim!_

_Foi baseada na novela Páginas da Vida, em alguns filmes de Hollywood e também nos seriados Sexo Frágil e Two and a half men._

_Evidentemente feitas as devidas alteraçoes para se enquadrar com os personagens e também para dar um outro final a eles._

_Espero que gostem. É uma hisória que já escrevi faz algum tmepo, ma snunca tinha a coragem de publicar. Mas aí está.  
><em>

_Haverá dois casais protagonistas e a vida desses quatro se cruzarão, trocarão de posiçoes numa determinada fase da fanfic, mas no final cada um voltará para os braços do seu bem amado._

_Evidente que Ikki e Esmeralda são os principais._

_Bo leitura e boa diversão!_

_SAINT SEIYA, INFELIZMENTE, PERTENCE A MASAMI KURUMADA!  
><em>

**O Resultado**

- E então?

Esmeralda abriu o exame rapidamente e ao lê-lo, com um semblante entristecido, olhou para a amiga, que estava aparentemente mais nervosa que ela própria:

- Positivo, Eiri! - falou com voz desanimada. - Como eu imaginava. Era o que eu mais temia! - fechou os olhos por um instante, levando as mãos aos cabelos cacheados, numa atitude de desespero.

As duas moças encontravam-se na porta de um laboratório no centro da capital grega. Haviam faltado aula na faculdade para que Esmeralda, aluna de Artes plásticas, pudesse comprovar o que a vinha atormentando há dias e Eiri, que cursava enfermagem, como sua melhor amiga, fizera questão de acompanhá-la numa situação tão delicada na vida de uma jovem de classe média baixa, estudante e com um pai que mais parecia um padrasto.

Após ler o resultado, meia impaciente com a nova situação que se descortinava diante dela e meia sem saber como agir, a loira de doces olhos verdes, com ar angelical, principiou a andar com passadas largas através da avenida, quase fazendo sua amiga ter de correr para alcançá-la:

- O que vai fazer? - perguntou Eiri caminhando ao seu lado. - Você precisa contar imediatamente ao Ikki, com certeza conseguirão pensar em algo juntos, também não é o fim do mundo...

Esmeralda não respondeu. Parou no meio de uma rua movimentada e levando as mãos ao rosto, começou a chorar, arfando pelos soluços, o exame na mão direita. Eiri, penalizada, a puxou para uma calçada menos agitada, algo raro naquela manhã de terça-feira, e tentando retirar as pequenas e delicadas mãos da amiga do rosto, agora avermelhado pelo choro, disse com voz calma, como se quisesse animá-la:

- Precisa ficar calma! Não adianta chorar agora! O que está feito, está feito, não se pode voltar atrás, Esmeralda. É levantar a cabeça e aguentar as consequencias dos seus atos. Você vai completar 18 anos, o Ikki, tem 23, não são duas crianças que não sabiam o que estavam fazendo!

- O que vai ser de mim? - chorava a outra - Você fala essas coisas porque não tem um pai como o meu! - rebateu Esmeralda - Ele vai me enterrar viva, Eire... - E eu, por acaso, poderei culpá-lo?

Indagava Esmeralda a si mesma com voz chorosa e num tom tão alto que fez uma senhora, carregada de embrulhos, virar-se para ela ao passar pelas garotas. Eiri, instintivamente, fez sinal para que a outra tivesse cuidado e olhando para os lados, como se procurasse algo, puxou as mãos de Esmeralda, que se deixou levar sem atentar em absolutamente nada ao seu redor:

- Táxi! - gritou Eiri - Venha, vamos conversar em casa!

Esmeralda, quase que empurrada para dentro do veículo, ficou calada todo o trajeto de 30 minutos até a república onde moravam. Já não chorava, mas seu rosto exprimia uma angústia tão grande que Eiri pegou-se com os olhos cheios de água e entendendo toda a complicada situação, respeitou o silêncio da amiga, abandonando-se também a conjecturas, tentando encontrar alguma solução, mas por mais que vasculhasse em sua cabeça, nada encontrava.

De vez em quando ousava dar uma olhadela para a outra, mas esta, com a cabeça encostada no vidro do carro, parecia olhar a rua, na verdade seus pensamentos estavam bem longe dali. E soltando um suspiro, apertou com força o papel que ainda trazia na mão direita, fechando os olhos, sentindo o balanço suave do carro.

Eiri virou para sua janela, de onde pôde ver algumas gotas de chuva que começara a cair na cidade e relanceando sem querer os olhos azuis para o retrovisor do carro, notou que o motorista parecia interessado no que poderia estar acontecendo. Procurou não dar-lhe atenção e começou a olhar o movimento das ruas.

**O.o.O**

Um rapaz alto, de cabelos azuis levemente rebeldes, aproximou-se de um animado grupo de rapazes que pareciam entretidos em jogar algo que, na distância em que se encontrava, não pôde distinguir. Segurava nas mãos três livros de química orgânica e no ombro, uma mochila preta abarrotada de apostilas estava pendurada. Seu semblante, sério como sempre, também exprimia um certo cansaço naquele dia, fazendo seus olhos, de um azul límpido, fecharem-se de vez em quando. A alguns passos da mesa de jogo, um rapazinho de cabelos e olhos verdes, percebendo a aproximação, saudou-o sorrindo, com duas cartas de baralho na mão:

- Ikki, irmão! Quer jogar? Já ganhei uma mão! - sorrindo com orgulho.

- Não Shun! E não sabia que você jogava pôquer! - um sorriso surpreso, sentando-se ao lado de outro rapaz, loiro, que parecia bastante concentrado em sua próxima aposta - Você nunca foi muito bom com o baralho!

- Na verdade aprendi agora! - disse Shun, dobrando a recente aposta do loiro - Por isso estou com a chamada "sorte de principiante"!

- Ainda falta muito para o Shun realmente jogar pôquer, uma vez que não sabe blefar! - disse outro jovem de cabelos longos e negros, virando as cartas e ganhando todo montante - É a quinta vez consecutiva que ele perde todas as fichas!

- Mas ganhei uma mão! - enfatizou o jovem de olhos verdes.

- E então Ikki, já recebeu a resposta? - indagou mais um integrante do grupo, um rapaz de cabelos e olhos castanhos, jeito maroto e sorriso jovial, recebendo de Hyoga mais duas cartas para uma nova rodada - Já faz alguns meses que você enviou seu pedido, já era para ter chegado a resposta!

- Ainda não, Seiya! Começo a perder as esperanças de ser aceito! - respondeu num tom aparentemente interessado no jogo - De qualquer forma, há outras instituiçoes, essa não é a única no mundo!

- E onde está a Esmeralda? Vocês não se desgrudam um segundo! - perguntou Hyoga a Ikki. - Não há vejo há dias, está doente?

- Está na aula, vai ter uma prova hoje! - disse o rapaz de cabelos azuis, cruzando os braços e esperando a jogada de Seiya.

- Na aula? Ela não veio hoje! Pelo menos eu não a vi! - respondeu Shun, entregando o jogo a Shiryu, como sinal de que estava abandonando a rodada - E hoje não teve prova nenhuma! - olhou para o irmão - Só teremos exames no próximo mês agora!

- Mas ela me falou que teria um exame hoje, pediu até que não a esperasse! - estranhou Ikki, encarando o irmão mais novo; este deu de ombros, indicando que definitivamente não entendera o por quê a cunhada mentira; Shiryu mudou drasticamente de assunto, ao faturar mais uma vez, um belo montante.

- O Hyoga pergunta pela Esmeralda, mas quer saber mesmo é da Eiri! - disse Shiryu.

- É verdade! Só falta babar quando ela passa! - comentou Seiya com um sorriso cínico - Qualquer dia desses eu compro um babador!

- Ah, vão encher o saco de outro! - Hyoga levantou-se e pegando alguns livros de cálculo, afastou-se visivelmente contrariado pelo comentário dos amigos.

Todos sorriram olhando-o afastar-se. Shiryu guardou o baralho e preparou-se para se dirigir a sua classe, pois teria aula de mecânica dentro de alguns minutos. Despedindo-se dos amigos com apertos de mãos e batidinhas nas costas, caminhou ao longo do corredor que dava para a ala B das salas de aula. Seiya e Shun, que não teriam nada para fazer naquele horário, resolveram dá uma passada na biblioteca a fim de pesquisar alguns assuntos pendentes.

- Você vem, Ikki? - convidou seiya.

- Não, vão vocês! Ainda tenho que fazer um trabalho experimental no laboratório de analítica! Tenho toda a tarde ocupada, nos vemos a noite!

Recusou-se Ikki, permanecendo no mesmo lugar, enquanto o irmão e o amigo saiam sob a fina chuva que caia sobre as lajes da universidade pública de Atenas. Ao ficar sozinho, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, cruzou as mãos encostando-as no queixo e com olhar desconfiado e perscrutador, perguntou a si mesmo:

- Mas por que Esmeralda mentiria para mim?

**O.o.O**

As duas garotas desceram do carro um tanto apressadas, tentando escapar da chuva. Entraram no pequeno prédio de 2 andares onde só habitavam estudantes. Esmeralda subiu os dois curtos lances de escada vagarosamente, deixando Eiri impaciente e chegando diante da porta, encostou-se na parede, desiludida;

- Esmeralda, a chave! Você me apressou tanto que esqueci a minha!

Enfiando a mão na mochila, a loira retirou, enfadonha, um aro de ferro onde continha 3 chaves: a menor, era da porta do Hall de entrada; a maior e enferrujada, era do portão principal, que dava para a rua e a dourada, era a da porta. Eiri, puxando as chaves das mãos da amiga, que não conseguia acertar a fechadura, conseguiu abrir a porta, retirando os sapatos logo na entrada. Esmeralda sentou-se no sofá da mesma forma que estava, ainda mantinha na mão o exame:

- O que pretende fazer agora? - perguntou Eiri, sentando-se na frente dela; ela limitou-se a encarar a amiga dando os ombros - Você precisa reagir! Tem de começar a pensar numa estratégia para seguir a partir daqui!

- Eiri, você realmente acredita que estou com cabeça para pensar no que quer que seja neste exato momento? - Esmeralda a encarou com ironia.

- Falou para o Ikki sobre as suas suspeitas? - continuou Eiri - Por que não te acompanhou no laboratório hoje?

- Não! Ele não sabe, não contei nada, queria primeira ter a certeza! - retificou a outra, com um gesto um tanto rápido, como se aquela pergunta fosse desnecessária pela resposta ser óbvia - Não queria fazer uma tempestade só por conta de uma suspeita!

- E quando pretende contar a ele? - Eiri disparou. Esmeralda a encarou.

- Eu não vou contar, Eiri! - proferiu em tom assustado, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Como assim não vai? - surpreendeu-se a loira - Você perdeu o resto do juízo que eu ainda julgava que tivesse? Não pode fazer isso!

- Posso sim e farei. O que eu não posso é fazer isso com ele! Não vou conseguir!

- Como não consegue? - Esmeralda suspirou; Eiri levantou-se - Ele é o pai! Além disso, até quando acha que vai conseguir esconder?

- Eiri, não é fácil sabe...

- Esmeralda, ele tem que saber! É um direito dele!

- Eu sei... - Esmeralda ficou de pé - Mas...Eu tenho medo!

- Medo do que?

- Medo de como ele possa reagir! É um balde de água fria, não acha! O Ikki está na metade do curso, tem tantos planos, várias ofertas de várias universidades, não posso simplesmente chegar e dizer que terá de esquecer tudo porque vamos ter um bebê!

- E o que pretende fazer quando a barriga começar a aparecer? - Eiri cruzou os braços - Vai deixar ela em casa para se encontrar com o Ikki?

- Eiri, entenda, eu vou contar, só não vou fazê-lo agora! Deixa eu me preparar primeiro, preparar ele... - Esmeralda levou as mãos à cabeça - Só lhe peço que até lá não conte nada a ninguém!

- Claro que não! Isso é um assunto seu, mas precisa contar a ele e rápido! Afinal, não é com o Ikki que você realmente precisa se preocupar, é com seu pai!

- Ele vai me matar, Eiri! - Jogou-se em cima do sofá, fechando os olhos e atirando para longe o papel já amarrotado.

Eiri suspirou e pegando o exame, o colocou em cima da mesa. Em seguida dirigiu-se ao banheiro, precisava de uma boa ducha gelada na cabeça. Esmeralda permaneceu imóvel alguns segundos olhando o teto e tentando encontrar uma maneira de resolver aquela situação. Durante a volta, passou-lhe pela cabeça a idéia do aborto, mas tão logo a descartou, odiando-se a si mesma por ter sequer pensado numa abominação dessas, que por um momento chegou a sentir-se feliz pela sua nova situação, como tentando compensar a infeliz idéia, e suspirando, encaminhou-se até a mesa, onde aquele maldito papel estava, e pegando-o, dirigiu-se para o quarto que dividia com Eiri e o guardou em sua gaveta de roupas íntimas. Sentou-se na cama, forrada com um lençol lilás e perguntava-se a si própria o que adviria de tudo aquilo.

Eiri saiu do banho de toalha e vendo a amiga estendida na cama, de olhos cerrados, resolveu não incomodá-la, trocou de roupa e saiu fechando a porta do quarto. Deixando um pequeno bilhete em cima da mesa, pegou a bolsa e seguiu para a faculdade, teria uma aula importante a tarde. Logo que chegou nos portões que davam para o refeitório, a primeira pessoa que viu foi Hyoga, fazendo suas pernas tremerem, era notório que a impressão que ele lhe causara, desde a primeira vez em que o viu, numa festa, não era indiferença. Ele, que parecia que estava esperando por ela, pois mal a viu veio ao seu encontro, abriu um largo sorriso e aproximando-se, com os habituais beijinhos:

- Pensei que não viesse hoje! - comentou o loiro meio nervoso - Ainda não tinha te visto, cheguei a pensar que estava doente!

- Tenho algumas matérias importantes hoje, e com o fim do semestre se aproximando, não posso me dar o luxo de perdê-las! - comentou sorrindo - Já estava indo para casa? - perguntou.

- Ah, não! - mentiu - Estava indo na...biblioteca pegar uns livros! Muitos trabalhos! Estou na final em cálculo diferencial! - gaguejou; Eiri sorriu - Sabe como é, morar com os amigos tem suas desvantagens!

- Eu imagino! Um homem sozinho já não pensa, imagina uma matilha! Bem, eu já vou, então! - disse a loira vendo o relógio.

- Ahn...Eiri...- Hyoga passou as mãos nos cabelos - ...Será que eu poderia esperá-la? - disparou. - Se não pode, não se preocupe, eu entenderei...

- Claro! - aceitou rapidamente a garota, contendo-se em seguida - Não estarei ocupada, pode me esperar sem nenhum problema!

- Quatro horas? - o loiro entusiasmado, sem acreditar.

- Quatro horas está ótimo! - confirmou sem graça.

- Então, até mais tarde, Eiri!

- Até...

Hyoga afastou-se com um sorriso vitorioso. Eiri, ainda não acreditando que iriam sair juntos, caminhou até sua sala, mas antes que pudesse entrar, alguém a interceptou fazendo-a voltar-se para trás:

- Ikki! - assustou-se com a imagem imponente do rapaz. - Há quanto tempo! - tentando disfarçar - Como você está?

- Aconteceu algo com a Esmeralda? - perguntou o rapaz ofegante, recuperando-se da corrida que dera para alcançá-la - Ela não veio hoje e raramente falta a uma aula e quando o faz, sempre me avisa! Passou alguma coisa?

- Com a Esmeralda, não...por que? - disfarçou com um sorriso amarelo.

- Ela está aqui?

- Não! Ela não estava muito bem, ficou em casa hoje! Estranho que não tenha te avisado, ela nunca faz nada sem antes te consultar...- baixando os olhos, desconfiada.

- Obrigado! Desculpe pelos modos grosseiros! - agradeceu ele, afastando-se dela; Eiri o mirou penalizada, depois entrou na sala e tomou seu lugar.

Ikki caminhava rápido, teria aula a tarde mas não poderia esperar para a noite para saber por que sua namorada, que nunca mentira para ele, inventara aquela história. Afastou-se da universidade correndo para pegar o bonde que estava para reiniciar sua marcha e sentando-se numa das fileiras, abriu um dos livros e tentou concentrar-se em estequiometria.

Esmeralda acabara de sair do banheiro quando o interfone tocou e desviando do caminho que dava para o quarto, encaminhou-se em ponta de pés, para não molhar o chão, para a cozinha:

- Sim?

- Sou eu!

Ao pousar o aparelho no gancho um temor subiu as suas faces e correndo para os seus aposentos, jogou a toalha em cima da cômoda e vestindo um vestido de estampas florais, desceu a passos rápidos para abrir o portão para o namorado. Mal entrara, o rapaz nem a esperou fechar o cadeado, agarrou-a pela cintura e pegando-a nos braços, lábios colados ardentemente, subiram ao apartamento, empurrando a porta com o pé ao passar por ela. A moça enlaçava o pescoço másculo com ardor, parecia que havia séculos que não se viam, e nem faziam 24 horas que tinham estado juntos pela última vez:

- Por que não foi a faculdade? - parando de beijá-la, mas sem colocá-la no chão - Me havia dito que teria uma prova importante hoje e descubro que sequer pisou lá durante todo dia!

- A Eiri pediu que eu a acompanhasse ao dentista! - ela sorriu - Sabe como é, as mulheres tem mania de ir em bando a qualquer lugar! - sorriu sem jeito.

- Ela falou que você estava doente! - completou desconfiado, ainda com a namorada em seus braços - Por que diria isso?

- Ahn, ela disse isso? - retrucou sem graça - Não sei por que mentiu! A Eire gosta tanto de você, não entendo porque contar uma mentira tão boba!

- Tem certeza? - indagou ele, colocando-a no chão e fitando-a nos olhos; ela corou - Aconteceu algo que eu ainda não sei?

- Não! O que poderia ter acontecido? - completou quase gaguejando, desviou seus olhos dele - Mudemos de assunto...

- Há um ano que estamos juntos e você nunca mentiu para mim! Por que está fazendo agora? - Ele a fitava muito sério, ela abaixou a cabeça - Esmeralda! - chamou ele com voz grave, ela o olhou, não sabia o que dizer.

- A Eiri foi ao ginecologista! E pediu que eu não contasse para ninguém! Foi isso! - foi a única coisa que pôde encontrar.

- E por que? É algo tão normal! Que coisa mais infantil!

- Coisas de mulher, Ikki! - mas uma vez abaixou os olhos, Ikki a fitou durante alguns minutos, por fim aproximou-se dela com olhos acesos e enlaçando-a pela cintura, puxou-a para si; ela sorriu carinhosa - Vai dizer que nós somos complicadas?

- Eu te amo! - sussurrou roçando seus lábios nos lábios finos e rosados - Sabe disso, não sabe? Não minta para mim outra vez!

- Não o farei, meu amor e eu o amo mais que tudo! - e o beijou - Mas que tudo! - e o beijou novamente, fazendo-o buscar a boca feminina com ardor e encostando-a na mesa para logo erguê-la, a levou para o quarto; aquela tarde seria longa.

As quatro horas em ponto, um jovem loiro, meio afobado, esperava no portão da universidade por uma moça que, assim como ele, parecia nervosa, não sabendo se pelo encontro ou se pelo problema que sua melhor amiga estava passando. Eiri caminhou até Hyoga sorridente e recebeu deste dois beijinhos no rosto ao chegar. Ele, de mochila às costas, cabelos levemente despenteados, trazia um semblante um tanto ensimesmado, como se estivesse arrependido de esperar por ela:

- Gosta de sorvete? Pensei que poderíamos...

- Hoje não! Estou com alguns problemas, preferia ir pra casa! - disse desanimada, esperara tanto por aquilo, mas não podia deixar a amiga só em casa naquele estado.

- Posso acompanhá-la até lá, então? Sua casa é caminho da minha! - ofereceu-se, frustrado pelo convite recusado; se preparara tanto, dobrando sua timidez, para levar um não?

- Será um prazer! - sorriu corada.

Embora a conversa fosse trivial, os dois jovens sabiam que aquele dia tinha feito mais por eles que os meses de temor e recolhimento um frente o outro ao longo do semestre. Falavam sobre tudo, de política a futebol e o loiro não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontinha de felicidade ao descobrir que ela estava solteira, pois embora nunca a visse com alguém, não aceitava a hipótese de que uma garota tão bonita e inteligente, pudesse não estar interessada em ninguém. E com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, escutava, encantado, ela falar de algumas futilidades femininas.

Eiri por sua vez, sentia que falava pelos cotovelos, mas não conseguia evitar. Antes, só Esmeralda tinha o poder de puxar nela o conversador, mas durante o trajeto, feito a pé, até a república, descobrira que Hyoga também possuía este dom. As vezes calava-se por alguns segundos, como temerosa de estar incomodando-o, mas logo ele lhe fazia alguma pergunta pertinaz, e lá ia ela de novo explicar, desta vez, o por quê que as mulheres, mesmo sabendo que não havia uma total igualdade de direito com os homens, continuavam a fingir que viviam numa sociedade igualitária. Ao formular a pergunta, o loiro tivera sim a intenção de deixá-la irritada com tamanho machismo, pois descobrira que a moça fazia parte do partido pelos direitos femininos dentro da faculdade, pela educação superior. Sorriu por dentro.

Chegaram diante do portão exatamente as 17:30 e por um certo espaço de tempo, permaneceram a olhar um para o outro sem dizer nada:

"Vamos Hyoga, vamos..." (pensava o loiro) "Fala alguma coisa, idiota!" (recriminou-se e Eiri pôde ver uma certa perturbação no rosto do rapaz, e soltando um suspiro, resolveu arriscar algo que acabara de lembrar-se)

- Você tem algum programa para sexta a noite?

- Ahn, não! - sem entender. - Por que?

- Gostaria de ir a uma boate? O Ikki e a Esmeralda parecem que vão! - achou melhor completar - É uma nova que abriu recentemente, dizem que é muito badalada!

- Claro! Será ótimo! Preciso mesmo esfriar a cabeça! - não acreditava que ela o havia convidado. - Não sou muito de festas, mas acho que será divertido!

- Então está combinado! Sexta às 22:00 está bom para você? - marcou sem demora a jovem, fazendo menção de abrir o portão.

- Sim! Estarei aqui às dez! - balbuciou o rapaz.

Eiri acabara de retirar a chave da bolsa e segurava os livros entre as pernas afim de abrir o cadeado. Portão aberto, voltou a pegar os cadernos nas mãos, voltando-se novamente para Hyoga e quase os deixou cair quando ele, que havia se aproximado sem que ela desse por isso, lhe puxou pela nuca e a beijou. Um beijo rápido, mas não por isso superficial. O loiro avermelhou-se até o fio de cabelo após separarem-se e a garota seguiu seu exemplo. Entretanto, quebrando aquela estranha sensação de desconforto que parecia querer pairar sobre suas cabeças, Eiri se acercou ao jovem e o beijou, para grande admiração do rapaz.

Dessa vez a carícia foi mais prolongada, as linguas tocando-se com ardor no ápice da excitação. Separando-se, sorriram ao se entreolharem.

- Você beija bem! - comentou cinicamente a garota; o outro corou - Não imaginei que fosse tudo isso!

Hyoga a esperou subir e depois, dando as costas ao edifício, seguiu seu caminho em direção a sua casa. Parecia anestesiado e quase passou da entrada da porta principal, tão perdido estava em seus pensamentos. Subiu até o 3ª andar e brincando com a chave, jogando-a para o alto, abriu a porta e entrou no apartamento que dividia com os amigos:

- Procuramos você na faculdade inteira! - falou Shun ao ver Hyoga - Onde estava? - Hyoga não respondeu, assobiando uma canção russa - Hyoga? - chamou Shun ao distraído rapaz.

- Fui salvar uma vida Shun! Relaxa! - disse o loiro, dando um tapinha nas costas do surpreso rapaz de cabelos verdes e se dirigiu ao quarto onde dormia com Shiryu; Shun e Seiya se entreolharam.

- Eiri! - arriscou Shun.

- Eiri, com certeza! - ponderou Seiya depois de olhar pelo corredor e constatar que a barra estava limpa - Quando ele vai criar coragem e chamá-la para sair?

Eiri estranhou o enorme silêncio dentro do apartamento. Fechando a porta e colocando a bolsa em cima do sofá, passou uma olhadela pela cozinha, nada. Até que voltando novamente a sala, notou uma mochila preta, já sua conhecida, em cima da mesa e ao lado, livros de matemática. Balançou a cabeça e levou as mãos a cintura, não ousando entrar no quarto, pois sabia perfeitamente o que encontraria. Tirou as sandálias, foi para a cozinha atrás de algo para comer.

Esmeralda abriu os olhos um pouco atordoada e olhou para o relógio. Em seguida virou-se para o rapaz que dormia profundamente quase todo por cima dela e afastando-o carinhosamente, levantou-se e cobriu-se com um roupão. Ikki estendeu-se por completo por cima da cama, num sono tão pesado, que a loira aproximou-se preocupada para ver se ele estava respirando. Caminhou em passos lentos até a porta e a abriu com cuidado para que o jovem em sua cama não acordasse. Entrou no banheiro as pressas, acordara com um mal estar terrível:

Eiri, com um copo enorme de ovo maltini na mão, ouvindo barulho no cômodo vizinho, foi em direção a ele, encontrando a amiga ajoelhada diante do vaso sanitário e um aspecto pálido no rosto:

- Não está se sentindo bem?

- Acordei enjoada! Achei que isso só acontecesse pela manhã! - levantou-se e jogou um pouco de água no rosto.

- Tem chá, já que não pode tomar remédios! - indicou Eiri preocupada, acompanhando a amiga até a sala. - Notei que tem vomitado bastante!

- Não quero nada! Tenho a cabeça em águas!

- E o Ikki?

- Dormindo, tem estudado tanto o coitadinho! Fiquei com pena de acordar! Parece um anjo! - babou Esmeralda.

- Um anjo! E que anjo! - comentou a loira, recebendo uma almofadada da amiga; ambas riram - Contou a ele?

- Eiri...- Esmeralda ficou séria - Você sabe que não! - Eiri fez um gesto de impaciência.

Naquele momento, um homem de cabelos azuis revoltos, já de calça jeans e uma cara sonolenta, adentrou o recinto proferindo com sua voz portentosa e grave, fazendo a namorada olhá-lo assustada:

- O que não me contaram? A propósito Eiri, obrigado pelo elogio! Já desconfiava! - falou cinicamente, recebendo um sorriso sem graça da outra - Então, o que é que eu não sei?

- A festa que vai ter naquela boate sexta a noite! - disse Eiri calmamente, tomando do leite - Vocês vão, não é? - olhou também para a amiga.

- Pode ser, preciso esfriar a cabeça! - disse Ikki, beijando a namorada na testa - Até que uma balada não faria mal! Do jeito que eu ando, vou terminar louco!

"Homens, todos iguais!" - pensou Eiri, lembrando-se das palavras de Hyoga.

Ikki entrou no banheiro para tomar banho, quando o chuveiro pôde ser escutado, as duas amigas voltaram a conversa:

- Obrigada, Eiri! - agradeceu Esmeralda pela saída da amiga.

- De nada, mas vocês terão de ir! Afinal, eu disse ao Hyoga que vocês estariam lá!

- Você e o Hyoga...- insinuou a loirinha de olhos verdes, recebendo um aceno positivo da amiga - E o que vamos fazer aí?

Ikki trocou de roupa e dirigiu-se a sala onde Esmeralda veio recebê-lo com um beijo quente. Ela literalmente sabia como acendê-lo e apertando-a contra si, principiaram um beijo apaixonado, fazendo Eiri sentir-se sobrando e caminhar para o quarto afim de assistir televisão.

- Eu tenho que ir agora! - disse, beijando a garota em seus braços; Esmeralda, já triste pela separação, apertou-o mais forte; sentiu vontade de chorar e contar-lhe tudo, mas conteve-se. - Tenho muito que estudar para amanhã!

- Queria ficar assim para sempre! - disse ela, apaixonada; Ikki sorriu.

- E vamos ficar, meu amor! Assim que terminarmos a faculdade nos casaremos! - a loira o olhou sorridente - Ou não quer mais casar comigo? - perguntou com uma falsa seriedade na voz; ela desmanchou-se para ele.

- É o que mais quero! - sussurrou beijando-o.

- Não faz isso que preciso ir embora! - apertando-a num abraço.

- Liga para mim quando chegar? - pediu ela, já com saudades.

- Prometo!

Após mais um longo beijo, Esmeralda despediu-se do namorado e subiu para o apartamento, indo direto ao encontro de Eiri no quarto. Ikki, ajeitando a mochila nas costas, decidiu dar uma volta antes de ir para casa. A noite estava fresca e parecia que não ia mais chover. Durante alguns momentos considerou seu futuro, que se descortinava radiante:

"Termino a faculdade, arranjo um emprego e me caso com a Esmeralda!" (estes eram seus planos desde o início do namoro)

As estrelas já iam alta no céu quando abriu a porta de casa. O barulho da televisão num dos quartos e o murmúrio de risos, o fez saber que o irmão e os amigos estavam em casa. Fechou a porta com um suspiro cansado e jogou seu material em cima da mesa, onde já havia um pilha de livros dos mais diversos temas. De repente, relanceando a vista pela bagunça entre a correspondência, notou um envelope diferente, com um lacre dourado formando um brasão muito conhecido. Pegou a carta com um certo nervosismo nas mãos e a virou para confirmar o remetente. Seus lábios abriram-se num sorriso sem igual e numa felicidade única, disse sorrindo:

- Fui admitido!

**O.o.O Continua O.o.O**


	2. As voltas que a vida dá

**CAPÍTULO II**

**As voltas que a vida dá**

- Se importaria se eu não fosse com vocês para discoteca, Eiri? - perguntou uma loirinha com cara de enjôo; fazia dias que acordava no banheiro. - Não estou com clima para festas!

- Não está se sentindo bem de novo? - indagou Eiri à amiga com semblante entristecido e ao mesmo tempo preocupado - Quando vai procurar um médico, Esmeralda? Toda mulher grávida precisa de um acompanhamento, é importantíssimo isso e você já está com quase 3 meses!

- Tomei uma decisão!

- Que decisão?

- Vou contar ao Ikki hoje a noite!

- E sério? - surpreendeu-se Eiri.

- É, de modo que ele também disse que precisava conversar comigo e preferimos dar uma volta pela cidade! É mais tranqüilo que uma discoteca!

- Entendo! - disse Eiri desanimada.

- Acho que você e o Hyoga precisam mesmo ficar sozinhos! Eu e o Ikki só seguraríamos vela, atrapalharíamos o casal!

- Mas é que...não acha que vai ficar muito explícito? - Eiri sentou ao lado de Esmeralda no sofá.

- Explícito? Como assim?

- Ele pode achar que fiz você desistir de ir e assim você arrastou o Ikki junto! Sabe como são os homens! Pode pensar que eu estou criando um clima...

- Eiri, isso é obsessão! Há homens que se acham, mas o Hyoga não parece ser do tipo que vá pensar algo tão estratégico assim! - explicou Esmeralda, tapando a boca e correndo para o banheiro; Eiri a seguiu, parecia alheia ao estado da amiga.

- Será que ele me acha fácil?

Esmeralda levantou-se e serviu-se de uma pequena toalha para limpar-se, ainda ajoelhada no chão.

- Você? Fácil? Eiri se o Keanu Reeves descesse aqui de para-quedas, você com certeza o examinaria de todos os lados antes de se atirar ao pescoço dele! - dirigiu-se ao quarto.

- Você esqueceu a parte do desmaio! - ratificou a loira, com olhos brilhantes ao imaginar o Neo voando sobre os céus de Atenas.

- E então?

- Então o que? - perguntou Eiri, olhando a amiga parada próxima ao guarda-roupa.

- Já decidiu a roupa? - Esmeralda abrindo as gavetas. - É o primeiro encontro, tem de dar uma boa impressão!

- Ahn, não! Alguma opção?

- Nada muito decotado! Mas uma saia um tanto curta ficaria bem! Esta! - mostrando uma peça jeans - Só tome cuidado! O Ikki ama quando uso esta saia, portanto... - atirando para cima dela.

- Esmeralda, você está bem? - Eiri pega a saia no ar e fita a amiga, como descobrindo uma certa impaciência nos gestos da garota; Esmeralda a olhou séria. - Parece nervosa!

- Não adianta fingir, não é! Minha cara não é das melhores! - jogou-se em sua cama - Estou preocupada!

- Com a reação do Ikki?

- Eiri, tenho medo de perder a coragem na hora H!

- Do que você tem medo realmente? De que ele te deixe? Isso é absurdo!

- Eu sei! O Ikki, ele pode ser qualquer coisa, mas não é um canalha! Mesmo que ele me deixasse, com certeza assumiria o filho!

- Então, o que teme?

- Não sei! Desde terça feira que tento entrar no assunto e dizer a ele, mas sempre perco a postura! Ele está estranhando meus enjôos, meus desmaios, mas nunca fez alusão de que pudesse se tratar de uma gravidez!

- É óbvio que não! Eles nunca acham que acontecerão com eles! Vem cá, vocês não sabem o que é preservativo, não? - brincou Eiri, mas pelo olhar que recebeu da amiga, ficou séria novamente.

- As vezes a gente se esquece! - defendeu-se a outra, fechando o armário.

- E o remédio? Esmeralda, você sempre foi tão responsável!

- É que era só as vezes que ele esquecia, então eu não tomava e fique sabendo que o anticoncepcional é só 95% eficaz! - ratificou, prendendo os cabelos num rabo de cavalo. - Que calor infernal!

- Ah, claro! Eu tinha esquecido os 5% de ineficácia! - ironizou Eiri; Esmeralda a olhou séria.

- Bem, não adianta chorar ou se desesperar, não é verdade? É chegar e falar com ele e pronto! - Esmeralda levantou-se.

- É... - respondeu Eiri vagamente; Logo se levantou, calçándo as sandálias e agarrando a bolsa.

- Para onde vai? - perguntou Esmeralda.

- Ao salão de beleza! Preciso dá um jeitinho...você entende! - disse Eiri - Vai ficar em casa o dia inteiro?

- Sim! O Ikki vai passar a tarde fazendo provas! Você sabe, daqui a 3 dias ficamos de férias! Ele é um dos monitores!

- Como uma pessoa pode gostar de estudar física quântica? - resmungou Eiri, saindo do quarto; Esmeralda sorriu.

**o.O.o**

- Vai fazer provas hoje?

- Não!

- E por que vai para universidade?

- Preciso pegar uns papéis!

- Ikki, dá pra parar e responder as minhas perguntas?

- Shun, estou atrasado!

Um apressado Ikki disparou pelas escadas da república de estudantes com uns documentos dentro de uma pasta. Shun, abanando a cabeça, olhou para um tranqüilo Shiryu que passava a sesta muito calmamente escolhendo arroz:

- O que vai fazer? - perguntou aproximando-se.

- Uma comida chinesa que vocês vão adorar! - Shun afastou-se jogando-se no sofá - Foi a Shunrey quem me ensinou! Ela cozinha muito bem!

- E com certeza deve cozinhar melhor ainda quando você está lá! - brincou Shun - Uma sexta-feira a tarde e eu aqui, sem nada que fazer! - suspirou.

- Vá estudar! - gritou Seiya.

- Olha só quem me manda para os livros! - Shun sorriu cínico.

- Você quer fazer algo, não quer?

- Algo divertido!

- Estudar é divertido! - respondeu Shiryu indignado; Seiya e Shun viraram os olhos.

- Alguma idéia? - perguntou Seiya, também sentando-se no sofá.

- Onde está o hyoga? - lembrou-se Shun.

- Ótima idéia! - Seiya jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos.

- É sério! Ele disse que ia não sei aonde e voltava dentro de 15 minutos! Faz 2 horas que ele saiu!

- O Hyoga foi ao salão de beleza! - respondeu calmamente Shiryu, separando alguns grãozinhos de arroz que pareciam enegrecidos.

- Foi aonde? - perguntaram dois embasbacados rapazes em uníssono.

**o.O.o**

- Está tudo certo!

- Endereços, fichas...tudo em ordem? - perguntou Ikki, levemente nervoso com as papeladas que assinava - A carta da universidade também está aqui, com o selo a as assinaturas devidas do consulado!

- Sim! Falta a confirmação da matrícula que deverá ser feita na própria reitoria do curso! Agora assine aqui e estará tudo finalizado!

- Ok, mal posso acreditar! - assinou, entregando o papel ao responsável pelo intercâmbio curricular da faculdade de Atenas.

- Pronto, Amamiya! Agora é só arrumar as malas e embarcar para Havard! - sorriu o velhinho através de seus óculos; Ikki, com seu semblante costumeiramente sério, não pôde deixar de sorrir satisfatoriamente por dentro.

- Obrigado! Não falta mais nada? Posso me retirar? - levantando-se.

- Já confirmou a passagem no aeroporto juntamente com o passaporte? Não esqueceu de pedir o visto de estudante e mais o atestado médico confirmando seu bem estar de saúde?

- Sim! Está tudo em ordem, Sr. Lonikus! Não esqueci nenhum detalhe, o senhor me conhece melhor do que ninguém!

- E quando será transferido? Já te deram uma data ou ainda estão analisando a melhor época para que você possa ingressar na grade curricular?

- Terça-feira devo estar chegando nos EUA por volta das 4 da manhã! Será um sonho realizado e com o diploma de Havard não haverá lugar no mundo que não aceitará me dar um trabalho! - sorriu com orgulho.

- E seu irmão? Já se conformou com a idéia de que terá de deixá-lo sozinho?

- Sim, ele ficará aqui! Mas já me fez uma lista de coisas pra trazer de lá quando eu vier nas férias! - sorriu Ikki.

- Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso, Amamiya! Eu o conheci, era um homem exemplar! Sua fraqueza foi só ter se envolvido com a mulher errada, uma mulher casada!

- Eu sei! Conheci pouco meu pai, abandonou a mim e ao meu irmão, juntamente com minha mãe, quando eu tinha só 11 anos, jamáis me esquecerei as privaçoes pelas quais passamos depois que foi embora com esta...mulher! Mas assim é a vida e é inútil remoer coisas passadas! O que importa é o futuro! - suspirou levemente perturbado; não gostava que falassem em seu passado.

- Você e seu irmão são ótimos alunos! O futuro de vocês se abre mais do que brilhante! Shun será um verdadeiro artista quando saia da faculdade e até pode ir fazer companhia a você na América!

Ikki o fitou carregado; estendeu a mão fazendo menção de retirar-se.

- Bem, Até! Obrigado por me ajudar na transferência, senhor Lonikus! Espero que um dia possa lhe agradecer!

- Não me agradeça! Suas notas o levaram a ganhar a bolsa! Não é qualquer um que tem o privilégio de estudar numa faculdade como Havard! - ponderou o velhinho; o rapaz sorriu, ele sabia de tudo aquilo, é claro! - Não perca essa chance, meu rapaz, é uma oportunidade que não se repete na vida de um jovem!

- Obrigado pelos conselhos!

- Boa viagem, Ikki!

**o.O.o**

- Linda! Perfeita! Di-vi-na! MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA!

Um homem (ou seria uma mulher?) de longos cabelos azuis e uma pinta embaixo do olho direito perfeitamente delineado, dava gritinhos finos segurando um espelho diante de uma moça loira que trocara seus cabelos longos e loiros por um modelo um tanto moderno, um pouco curto e desfiado que lhe dava um ar felino. Sorriu:

- Afrodite, você adivinha meus pensamentos! - gritou Eiri levantando-se e abraçando-se ao cabeleireiro.

- Querida, eu tenho tato para essas coisas, por isso meu salão é o melhor de toda Grécia! hahahahahahaha... Mas termine de me contar aquele babado! - puxando-a para um canto mais reservado do enorme salão, o mais badalado de Atenas - Então quer dizer que a fofucha está de "barriga cheia", não posso acreditar! Não vejo a hora de contar para as meninas!

- É isso mesmo! E hoje ela vai contar para ele, mas está com medo!

- Minha nossa! E eu que a achava tão ajuizada! Esse mundo está perdido mesmo! - levando a mão na boca.

- Pois é! Mas me deixa ir que tenho que fazer as pernas e ainda tenho que pintar as unhas, uma porção de coisas! É a primeira vez que saimos e não posso fazer feio!

- Me trocou por aquele aparelho elétrico? Estou com ciúmes! - fazendo biquinho.

- Frô, sabe que não troco você por nada nesse mundo! - deu um selinho no homem e se dirigiu para o corredor que dava para saída - Tchau, Dite! Amanhã mesmo venho aqui para te contar as fofocas! - soltou um beijo distante e saiu sorridente.

A noite.

- Eiri, estou indo! O Ikki está ai embaixo me esperando! - pronunciou Esmeralda da porta do quarto, para uma ocupada garota que tentava a todo custo fazer o rímel parar de borrar.

- Está bem! Boa sorte, amiga! - Eiri correu até ela e lhe deu um beijo na face, depois, correndo, voltou para frente do espelho, dando atenção aos olhos; Esmeralda deu de ombros e foi ao encontro do namorado - Esta porcaria de rímel, porque não consegue fazer um traço perfeito? Eu vou me atrasar logo no primeiro encontro!

Ikki estava vestido em seu estilo sério/sportista/sofisticado de sempre, que fazia as meninas se derreterem por ele. Esmeralda aproximava-se completamente encantada dele, dentro de uma camisa preta de mangas dobradas. Encostado no portão, o rapaz não escondia o quanto a sainha estilo colegial e a comportada blusa que ela estava, deixando o sutiã aparecer sutilmente, lhe acendia a imaginação. Olhava-a dos pés a cabeça, já imaginando onde, com certeza, aquele passeio terminaria. A garota aproximou-se e o beijou tão lascivamente que o próprio Ikki, por sinal um quase ninfomaníaco, se surpreendeu, mas soube corresponder a altura a carícia da moça, fazendo-a fechar os olhos com um leve gemido.

- Se continuarmos nesse papo podemos subir imediatamente! - prontificou-se o rapaz.

- Não seria má idéia, se a Eiri não estivesse em casa! - Ikki fez cara de falsa tristeza; Esmeralda sorriu.

- Vamos! - disse ele, tomando a mão quente dela; principiaram a caminhar pelas ruas quase vazias naquela noite de sexta-feira - Precisamos conversar seriamente!

- A praia deve estar ótima agora a noite! - comentou ela.

- Eu estava pensando nisso! É um lugar calmo para que possamos falar, o que eu tenho para dizer é muito importante, Esmeralda! - suspirou ele; seu semblante se tornou sério; Esmeralda o fitou.

- O que houve, Ikki? Desde quarta que me disseste que tinhas algo para falar, mas ainda não o fez! Você anda nervoso e me deixa nervosa pelo que pode ser!

- Quando chegarmos iremos conversar direitinho! - ele a olhou - Agora aproveitemos a noite, está uma delícia!

- É algo ruim? - preocupou-se ela - Vai me deixar triste?

- Eu não encararia dessa forma! Mas exigirá um sacrifício de nossa parte! Se o nosso amor é forte e verdadeiro, superaremos todos os obstáculos!

- Sacrificio, Ikki? Que sacrifício? Eu não gosto desta palavra!

- Você ficará sabendo! Mas quanto a você, também me disse que tinha algo para me contar e também não o fez! Toda vez fica adiando ou mudando de assunto!

- Sim, eu tenho, algo muito, mas muito importante para dizer! Mas prefiro fazê-lo depois que souber o que está havendo com você! Então poderei ficar mais tranquila e contar tudo, tenho certeza que, seja lá qual for o seu segredo, ele não é mais importante que o meu!

Ikki franziu o cenho. Nunca a havia visto com aquele olhar austero e sério e um tom de severidade e melancolia na voz. Esmeralda costumava ser entusiamada e muito doce.

- Não quer me contar agora? Nossa conversa será longa!

- Acredite, meu amor! A minha será mais! - disse ela, olhando-o docemente, mas com feição séria.

- Ok, então!

A noite estava deveras agradável. Nem muito fria nem muito quente, algo raro no mês de julho, quando a temperatura no mediterrâneo subia. Sentaram-se ambos na areia, próximo a um sopé de montanha que embelezava essa área do mar Egeu. Ikki, encostado na rocha, apoiava o corpo da garota no seu. Fazia uma brisa suave naquelas localidades e a alguns quilômetros, um grupo jovens jogava vôlei.

- Então? - disse a loira, fitando o mar que se descortinava a sua frente - Quer começar primeiro? Estou curiosa!

- Esmeralda quero que saiba antes de tudo que amo você! - ele disse de forma calma, mas muito séria; Ela sentou-se e o olhou - A amo mais que tudo e não importa o que aconteça, sempre estarei pensando em ti e prometo que ficaremos juntos...no futuro!

- No futuro? - ela franziu o cenho - Como assim no futuro? O que houve?

- Há 2 meses eu e mais alguns alunos de minha turma, com as maiores notas, fomos escolhidos pela universidade para um teste...- começou ele pressurosamente, falava com eloqüência, mas um tanto apressado.

- Sim...um teste...que teste?

- A faculdade nos pediu permissão para enviar uma carta em nossos nomes a algumas universidades estrangeiras...para uma bolsa de estudo! Se fóssemos aceitos, terminaríamos nossa graduaçao na tal universidade, mais o mestrado e o doutorado, tudo por conta da própria universidade, além de sair com um trabalho fixo na sua área! Era uma oportunidade que jamás eu teria ou voltarei a ter algum dia, não pude recusar!

- Continue Ikki... - pediu ela serena, encarando o namorado com muita seriedade, seu semblante estava levemente afetado - Prossiga, por favor...

- Dois desses estudantes foram aceitos em 2 dessas faculdades e eu fui um deles! - Ikki calou-se, esperando que ela lhe dissesse algo; porém, a reposta não veio; Esmeralda limitava-se a esperar o desfecho, que certamente viria - Bem, eu fui aceito em Havard para concluir o curso e mais 6 anos de especialização! É isso! Estou indo para os EUA na terça feira, vou morar lá para terminar os estudos e depois voltarei para que nos casemos!

A moça o olhava perplexa. Suas feições não esboçavam qualquer reação, embora por dentro estivesse gritando. Se naquele momento lhe tivessem perguntado o que estava sentindo, poderia dizer sinceramente que não sabia. Era uma confusão de pensamentos que atravessavam sua cabeça que por um momento, deixou-se a ficar olhando o namorado a sua frente, sério, esperando alguma palavra vinda dela. Por alguns segundos tudo apagou-se, como se tivesse começado a viver naquele momento, mas tão logo suas idéias voltaram para o lugar, teve por fim a sensação de que o mundo se abria sob os seus pés:

- Você não havia me contado nada! - conseguiu dizer ao final de um longo silêncio, seu rosto estava do mesmo modo impassível - Nunca me disseste uma palavra sobre isso, sobre os teus planos, sobre teus desejos de sair da Grécia e tentar a vida em outro país, nunca me contaste sobre este teste e...

- Não queria deixá-la triste com a possibilidade de uma separação ainda incerta! Não sabia que iria ser chamado! - ela desviou os olhos para a areia - Eu juro que só quis fazer uma surpresa, nem eu mesmo imaginava ser selecionado, aceitei fazer o exame só para não me arrepender depois, pensando qual teria sido o resultado! Você me conhece, eu arrisco, é o meu jeito!

- Quanto tempo estará fora, Ikki?

- Ao todo são 8 anos, uma vez que me falta 2 anos da graduação, mais 3 anos do mestrado, e outros 3 do doutorado!

Ela o fitou, incrédula.

- Esmeralda, eu prometo que volto para buscá-la! E se não der, você irá morar comigo lá, eu juro! Só te peço um pouco de tempo para que possa me estabelecer lá sob minhas próprias bases! Estou indo por conta da universidade, não posso assumir uma despesa extra nem posso levá-la para que passe necessidade! Ao menos preciso encontrar um emprego e durante algum tempo não poderei trabalhar, por conta da bolsa de estudos! Se trabalho, perco a bolsa, entende? Eu prometo que é por pouco tempo...

- Ikki, o que está me dizendo é algo muito grave! - seu semblante, intransponível até aquele momento, deixou estravazar todo seu drama interior; seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas - Uma separação de 8 anos...Você está indo para América, para um outro continente, não para uma outra cidade! Já pensou que isso poderia significar o nosso fim?

- Eu sei! Perdoe-me por não ter contado desde o início! Queria fazer uma surpresa! - ele a segurou pelos braços, naquele momento ela tentara levantar-se, mas ele a impediu - Olhe para mim! - ela o fitou - Não acredito que será o nosso fim, ao contrário, será um início, com meu diploma posso ter trabalho aonde quiser e poderei dar a você uma boa vida...

- Ikki, por favor! Eu nunca te pedi uma boa vida, só te pedi para estar ao seu lado! Eu...eu preciso pensar... - ele a soltou; Esmeralda andou a passos rápidos até a água; Ikki a seguiu.

- Eu prometo que ficaremos juntos! Também está sendo difícil para mim! - defendeu-se o rapaz, abraçando-a por trás; lágrimas escorriam do rosto delicado de Esmeralda - Mas entenda que não posso voltar atrás, não quero!

- Tudo bem! - ela tomara sua decisão, o coração estava apertado, mas não poderia fazer aquilo, não naquele momento; virou-se para ele e olhando-o dentro dos olhos, proferiu com firmeza - Mas não prometa nada! Se o que sentes por mim for de matéria pura e infinita, você com certeza retornará para mim um dia, mas se o que sentes agora for apenas uma explosão de luz, então teu destino se encarregará de te guiar para sua missão. Mas eu terei valido a pena, pois poderás dizer que viste uma explosão de luz!

Seus lábios tremeram e cerrando os olhos, encostou-se no peito do rapaz, completamente ensimesmado pelas palavras da garota.

- O que é eterno sempre volta, Esmeralda e eu voltarei para você!

- Não, Ikki, o que é eterno nunca vai, o que é eterno permanece! Assim como eu permanecerei contigo!

- Você não é algo passageiro! É uma promessa: Ou eu venho te buscar ou você irá me encontrar nos EUA! Dois anos no máximo até eu conseguir um emprego na minha área lá e ter um lugar para gente ficar!

- Eu estarei sempre aqui, Ikki! Eu não tenho para onde ir mesmo! - disse abraçando-o forte, como se ele fosse ser tirado dela naquele mesmo instante; Ela o olhou com o semblante terrivelmente preocupado - Promete que vai se cuidar?

- (ele sorriu) Esse se cuidar inclui não olhar as meninas?

Ela deu-lhe um tapa leve no ombro com carinha cínica.

- Bobo! - ela encostou-se nele pensativa; ele a apertou mais forte dando um beijo na cabeça dela - Se alguma americana siliconada tocar em você, sou capaz de voar até lá e socar a cara dela!

- Moraremos num apartamento no centro de N.Y citty! - disse ele em tom de brincadeira - Com vista para a baía de Manhattan!

- O que você vai fazer? Vai roubar um banco? - ela também brincou.

- Não, dá muito trabalho! Talvez eu vire pastor, soube que dá muito dinheiro lá! O que acha?

- Bom, pelo menos teremos a salvação! - disse ela beijando-o nos lábios; recuperara-se do choque inicial.

- E o que você tinha a me dizer? - perguntou ele, enlaçando-a pela cintura; ela o olhou docemente, sentiu vontade de chorar de novo, mas o coração falou mais alto - Não esqueci de seu segredo importante! Vamos, conte pra mim!

- Não é nada! Só meu pai que parece ter aceitado nosso namoro! - disse ela com voz nada convincente, mas que não foi percebida pelo rapaz, tamanha a euforia dele.

- É sério? - retomaram a caminhada pela orla - O seu pai me aceitou? É difícil acreditar depois da minha apresentação oficial! Parecia que queria me decapitar!

- Não "parecia", ele realmente queria te decapitar! - riram - Mas o papai tem bom coração! Era só isso, só quis fazer um suspense! - disse sorrindo para ele; beijaram-se.

- Voltemos ao apartamento! - falou Ikki - Eu quero despedir-me de você esses poucos dias que nos falta! Uma despedida como tem de ser!

**o.O.o**

Era 4:30 da manhã quando Eiri, vagarosamente adentrou no apartamento envolvido pela escuridão. As sandálias nas mãos, rodou com cuidado a chave na fechadura e trancou a porta sem fazer barulho. Não era preciso luz para ver um enorme sorriso em seus lábios, mas mesmo assim a acendeu e assustou-se ao ver uma figura branca, aparentemente vestida do mesmo modo que saiu, sentada no extremo do sofá a olhar a noite pela janela aberta. E não movera um músculo sequer a chegada da amiga:

- Esmeralda? O que faz acordada a essa hora? - Eiri chegou diante dela, preocupada; o semblante da loirinha era terrível - Esmeralda? - chamou, ajoelhando-se perto dela - Aconteceu algo?

- Ele vai embora! - disse muito séria, sem mirar a amiga - Vai me deixar, Eiri, vai para longe e eu sinto que nunca mais o verei novamente!

- Embora? Ele vai te abandonar? - assustou-se Eiri - Como assim? Não estou entendendo! Que papo é esse?

- Não, Eiri, não faça essa cara como se o Ikki fosse algum canalha que abusou de mim e agora me abandona sem me deixar nenhuma reparação! Ele não sabe de nada!

- Que? Como não sabe de nada se o encontro dessa noite era justamente para que ele ficasse sabendo? Esmeralda, você não contou?

- Não. Ele vai continuar sem saber! - Esmeralda a fitou séria.

- Mas você não ia...Não estou entendendo mais nada!

- Ele vai estudar nos EUA! Vai terminar os estudos lá, ganhou uma bolsa para...

- Nos EUA? Como assim?

- Ele foi admitido em Havard, Eiri! Vai passar 8 anos lá como mínimo! - a loira suspirou; Eiri intrigou-se.

- E você ficou calada? Você não disse nada? Você ficou louca?

- O que queria que eu fizesse?

- Que dissesse a ele o que está acontecendo! - exasperou-se Eiri; Esmeralda se levantou, encarando-a.

- Queria que eu destruísse os planos dele, a felicidade dele, algo que ele lutou tanto para conseguir? Acha isso justo?

- Defina justiça! O que é justo para você, Esmeralda? Arcar com as responsabilidades de uma gravidez, sozinha, enquanto o pai do seu filho, que tem tanto dever quanto você, vai para a América se divertir? Isso é justo? - gritou Eiri muito séria.

- Ele não vai se divertir! Me fez uma promessa de que dentro de dois anos estaremos juntos de novo!

- Dois anos? E o que vai fazer até lá?

- Minha decisão já está tomada e nada do que você me disser mudará minha opinião! Não posso fazer isso com ele! Ele vai entender! Pretendo contar quando ele estiver estabilizado lá, é só uma questão de tempo!

- E até isso acontecer, Esmeralda Hernandes, vai fazer o que quando a barriga começar a crescer?

- Eiri...eu vou voltar para casa!

- Claro que vai, as férias estão vindo ai! Mas e depois? Vai deixar a barriga em casa para ir para faculdade? O Shun vai ver, os garotos vão ver, a universidade inteira vai saber! Acha que ninguém vai contar para o Ikki?

Esmeralda a fitava serena, entendia todo o desespero da amiga, que era o seu mesmo.

- Eiri, o Shun não vai ver, ninguém vai ver, não se preocupe com isso...

- Não? Ele é cego agora? - ironizou.

- Eu vou largar o curso! - Eiri a olhou.

- Isso é um grande absurdo! - ponderou num tom surdo - Não pode fazer isto! É a coisa mais absurda que já escutei em toda minha vida...

- Mas é o que farei!

- Esmeralda, o Ikki tem direito de saber! E dever também!

- Isso é um problema meu! Eu espero que respeite minha decisão! - fitou-a com semblante aflito.

- Como você mesma disse, isso é um problema seu! - entrou no banheiro, mas antes de fechar a porta, disse - Só espero que saiba o que está fazendo!

- Posso não saber o que estou fazendo... - Esmeralda aproximou-se da porta do cômodo - Mas se erro é tentando fazer o melhor!

As duas entreolharam-se por um momento, até que Eiri fechou a porta e entrou no chuveiro; Esmeralda se dirigiu para o quarto e jogando-se na cama, ficou a olhar o teto; o cheiro dele já estava impregnado nela e suspirando pronfundamente, sorriu ao aspirar o já tão seu conhecido aroma.

**..v..**

O fim de semana passou, chegou a véspera da viagem, frigidíssima, uma chuva forte desabava sobre a cidade de Atenas como um prenúncio de uma tempestade maior que estaria por vir e ainda que não soubesse explicar, Esmeralda sentia um profundo mal estar interior, um sentimento horrível que não era capaz de identificar. Por um tempo pensou que já era a saudade presente entre os dois, que se tornava cada vez mais palpável com a aproximação do fatídico dia.

Mas pensando consigo, deu-se conta que não era somente isso. Sentia como que um torpor, um nervosismo, como uma núvem negra que estivesse pairando sobre suas cabeças. Mas naquele momento, afastou completamente aqueles pensamentos lúgubres e entregou-se com mais afinco a ele. Estavam deitados nus sobre a cama, os peitos ofegantes e roucos de gemidos a pouco expelidos.

O braço de Ikki enlaçava com domínio um corpo arredondado de mulher, que estava estendido sensualmente sobre o leito, a cabeça deitada em seu tórax. Os olhos masculinos, azuis, pareciam escurecidos pelo cansaço e os fios loiros da garota insistiam em permanecer grudados na alva pele encharcada de suor. A mão forte do rapaz acariciava o doce rosto da jovem ao seu lado que, por sua vez, passava seus dedos no torso masculino a fim de desfazer algumas gotículas de suor que se haviam acumulado aí.

- Por mim, ficaríamos aqui para sempre! - sussurrou ela, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Foste louca em vir na república no meio da madrugada!

- Não gostou da visita? - Esmeralda ergueu uma sobrancelha, sorrindo cínica.

- Quem sou eu para discordar de algo?- comentou ele, olhando-a com doçura - Queria poder levar você comigo agora, mas prometo que farei o possível para abreviar este tempo em que estaremos separados!

- Esqueçamos a separação esta noite, meu amor...- ela o acariciou nos cabelos - Por hoje, somente hoje, não existe o universo e estamos sozinhos no mundo! Hoje, eu quero ser somente a tua mulher!

Ao dizer isso, seus lábios foram tomados com fúria, com desejo, pelos experientes lábios masculinos e virando-a de costas na cama, ficou por cima do corpo feminino para começar a explorá-lo com avidez e com a mesma fome de instantes atrás.

As mãos fortes do jovem censuravam suas coxas alvas e macias, apertando-as, enquanto ela, enlaçando sensualmente suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, passeava suas mãos pelo corpo bem definido. Ikki parou, por um momento, o beijo ardente em que seus lábios se consumiam, para fitá-la sedento e ela lhe retribuiu lascivamente o olhar. Mas de repente, o estudante deparou-se com uma cena que o fez comover-se e entregar-se completamente, entendendo de vez seu destino, que era morrer no destino dela, para sempre. Seguindo-a e amando-a para toda a eternidade. E quanto a ela? Ela sabia que vivia de sua vida. Dos olhos verdes, enegrecidos pelo desejo, Ikki pôde ver duas lágrimas escorrerem das órbitas.

Sorriu, roçando seu rosto no dela, carinhoso. Ela, de olhos fechados, sentiu a língua dele quente, subindo-lhe levemente pelas bochechas, sugando as gotas do líquido salgado. Então, abraçando-se a ele, com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, preparou-se para recebê-lo dentro de si mais uma vez.

**Terça-feira, no aeroporto...**

- Te amo! Prometo que estaremos juntos em dois anos!

Ikki encostara sua cabeça na cabeça da pequena loira que tinha em seus braços. Esmeralda não conseguia evitar as lágrimas. Haviam feito promessas e juras tão edificantes que embora o rapaz se tivesse preparado tanto para este que seria o pior momento, estava prestes a deixar transparecer toda sua emoção. Sabia que seria difícil, mas não podia esperar que fosse tanto. Abraçou-a.:

- Nas férias venho te ver! Darei um jeito de conseguir burlar os diretores, de acordo com a lei do visto, tenho de morar dois anos consecutivos em solo americano para ganhar a residência, mas vou ver o que posso fazer!

- Se cuida! Promete me escrever?

- Sempre! - beijou-a demoradamente, naquele momento uma voz anunciava a última chamada para o vôo com destino à Massachusetts.

Ikki abraçou o irmão mais novo, em prantos também, mais uma vez e despediu-se também de seus amigos. Aproximou-se da namorada e a beijou ardentemente:

- Eiri, cuide dela! - recomendou sorrindo.

- Pode deixar! - disse ela, também emocionada pela despedida - Boa viagem, Ikki!

- Obrigado! Adeus, amigos!

Através dos vidros, o grupo de jovens pôde avistar a decolagem. Após alguns minutos, dirigiram-se para fora do aeroporto, alguns tinham suas viagens marcadas para aquele dia mesmo, afinal, estavam em férias. Shiryu tomou sua mala e precipitou-se para o portão de embarque, o vôo com destino a Pequim já estava sendo anunciado.

- Até setembro, galera!

Eiri e Esmeralda permaneciam paradas esperando um táxi. Shun, Hyoga e Seiya preferiram manter a distância, o semblante da namorada de Ikki não era dos mais agradáveis. Shun ainda estava visivelmente abalado pela separação de seu niisan:

- No final do ano irei para lá!

- Pelo menos você terá um lugar interessante para ir! - ponderou Seiya sorrindo.

- Seiya, eu odeio os EUA, só irei pelo meu niisan! - respondeu Shun.

- A Esmeralda está muito pálida, parece que vai desmaiar a qualquer momento! - notificou Hyoga, que observava as duas.

- É uma situação complicada! Oito anos é uma vida! - comentou Seiya com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Acha que consegue chegar em casa direitinho, Esmeralda? - perguntou Eiri, num ponto mais afastado dos meninos.

- Sim, não se preocupe! São só algumas horas em trem!

- Bem, então vamos! Táxi! - chamou Eiri; ambas entraram no veículo - A que horas sai o seu trem?

- Às 21:00, temos algúm tempo, terminarei de arrumar a bagagem!

- Para onde elas vão? - perguntou Shun.

- A Eiri foi levá-la na estação de trem! - respondeu o loiro.

- E nem se despediu! - comentou Seiya - A Esmeralda está mesmo muito diferente, ela nunca foi assim, calada, sempre foi tão social e simpática!

- Ela está triste! - ponderou Shun choroso - É normal, eu também estou!

- Sabe, a verdade é que elas andam muito esquisitas! - suspirou Hyoga.

Na estação...

- Seu pai vai buscá-la na estação?

- Sim! - suspirou - Não sei como vou encará-lo, Eiri! Quando eu olhar em seu rosto, minhas forças vão me abandonar!

- Ele pode ser rude no seu trato social, mas ama você e embora vá ficar bravo, não terá coragem de negar-lhe ajuda! - disse Eiri, sem acreditar muito em suas próprias palavras - É seu pai!

- Se quiser aparecer, minha casa fica só a 5 horas de distância de Atenas! - sorriu Esmeralda.

- Eu irei! Seu celular estará sempre com você?

- Sim, mas deixe que eu ligo! - pegou a mochila preparando-se para entrar no vagão - É menos perigoso, meu pai ás vezes costuma ser muito indiscreto!

De repente, ou porque talvez estivesse bêbado ou porque, devido ao frio que fazia desde o dia anterior, estivesse com as orelhas tapadas por uma boina, o fato é que, uma locomotiva que havia entrado na estação, apitando estridentemente, agarrou em cheio a um ajudante de bordo que, tentando desatrelar uns ferros que estavam nos trilhos, não vira o transporte aproximar-se em alta velocidade.

O trem o arrastou como a um saco, levando-o por alguns metros até que, impresando-o entre as rodas bem oleadas, fez com que as mesmas se detivessem por conta do obstáculo. O trem deu um forte rugido e estagnou de forma brusca, um alarme barulhento começando a atroar por todo recinto. Todos correram. Gritos, vozes alteradas, algumas mulheres tapavam os olhos com a mão a fim de não ver a cena.

A duas garotas, que estavam na margem oposta, cujo trem com destino a Esparta estava para sair, viram, petrificadas, o acidente, que aconteceu diante delas mesmas. Eiri havia gritado, selvagemente, equanto ao seu lado, Esmeralda, paralisada pelo choque, os olhos muito abertos de espanto, não conseguiu esboçar uma reação, mas sentiu-se desfalecer quando suas pernas pareceram mergulhar num mar ondeado e sua cabeça girou diversas vezes. Terminou vomitando. Eiri a amparou para que não fosse ao chão.

- Você está bem?

- Isso é mal, é muito mal, Eiri! - Esmeralda estava trêmula, limpando a boca com as costas da mão. - Isso é mal presságio!

- Bobagem, foi um acidente horrível, mas você não deve pensar nisso agora!

Eiri a levou até um banco, com certeza a viagem seria atrasada alguns instantes. O maquinista saiu do seu posto e foi observar a cena, algumas pessoas que passavam de volta, faziam comentários.

- Está partido em três! - dizia um.

- Horrível! - dizia outra. - O trem cortou a cabeça dele!

Era impossível não escutar. Esmeralda tomou um pouco de água e pôde relaxar. Após uma hora de espera, finalmente os passageiros puderam recomeçar o embarque. A polícia estava no local e o corpo já havia sido retirado. Esmeralda levantou-se com sua mochila e seguida por Eiri, embarcou, sentando-se na janela.

- Boa sorte, amiga! E não se esqueça de ir ao médico!

- Está bem! - disse a loira, acomodando-se numa poltrona - Não se preocupe! Estaremos bem! - acariciando a barriga.

- Mande fotos! A propósito, vou acampar com o Hyoga e os meninos agora em julho!

- Sério?

- A June e a Saori vão, ou seja, um "acampamento" muito inocente! - ironizou Eiri.

- Imagino! Mas, a Saori não é a neta do dono da fundação Graad?

- Pois é...

- De onde a conhece? - perguntou Esmeralda intrigada.

- Eu consegui arranjar um estágio no hospital da fundação que fica no mesmo prédio do orfanato Filhos das Estrelas!

- Fico feliz, Eiri! - sorriu a menina.

- Detalhe: O Seiya está pegando!

- Depois dessa não me admiro mais de nada! - ponderou a loirinha de dentro do trem - Adeus, Eiri! - despediu-se quando o mesmo se pôs em movimento - Nos veremos em breve!

- Irei vê-la! Prometo! - gritou Eiri acenando; depois dirigiu-se para o apartamento afim de arrumar o necessário para um mês no meio do mato; seria bem interessante.

**o.O.o**

Esmeralda chegou a Esparta as 02:00 em ponto e ao descer do comboio, a primeira pessoa que avistou foi seu pai, com sua velha postura séria e um tanto assustadora. Guilty era muito alto e robusto e suas feições severas e grosseiras causavam uma má impressão nas pessoas, que o achavam rude e insensível. Não estavam enganadas. Aproximou-se da filha ajudando-a com a bagagem e embora realmente a amasse, nunca fora de deixar transparecer seus sentimentos. Limitou-se a olhá-la sério:

- Fez boa viagem? - perguntou em sua voz grave.

- Sim, papai! - respondeu a menina, ao vê-lo, todo temor de sua situação veio a tona.

- Que bom! - comentou, dando por encerrado o assunto; a garota suspirou.

Em casa, Esmeralda sentiu-se dentro de seu mundo. Seu pai nunca fora um homem de posses, sempre passaram dificuldades. Sua casa ficava numa rua mediana, era um lar mediano, mas devido a severidade da personalidade de seu pai e das imposições financeiras a que estavam constantemente submetidos, só possuíam o necessário para se habitar um lar. Dormiu em sua cama, ou pelo menos tentou, no seu quarto que tanto amava e que ele havia pintado de rosa quando tinha apenas sete anos. Pensava em Ikki. Já estava morrendo de saudades dele, mas foi melhor assim, afinal, era o futuro dele. Virou-se para a parede, mas estava difícil de conciliar o sono.

Durante o café da manhã no dia seguinte, preparado como sempre por ela, quando estava em casa, Guilty, servindo-se de leite, não dizia uma só palavra seja de raiva, afeto ou simplesmente indiferença. Esmeralda já acostumara-se ao jeito do pai, que as vezes a fazia rir, mas por ela ter algo tão sério para falar-lhe, desejava que ele lhe dissesse algo, nem que fosse para brigar. Nunca sentira tanta falta de suas broncas. E olhando-o timidamente, implorava em pensamento para que fosse ele a quebrar o silêncio. Parece que suas preces foram ouvidas:

- Então? Quando voltará a aulas? - indagou ele fitando-a sério; conhecia sua filha o bastante para saber que algo não ia bem.

- Em setembro! - respondeu num fio de voz.

- E aquele seu...namorado? - mastigou o último nome.

- O Ikki? Ele está bem!

- Está gostando da faculdade?

- Sim! É diferente da escola!

- Tivemos sorte de conseguir esta bolsa de estudos pra você!

- É...muita sorte...

- Quer me dizer algo? - Guilty apertou o olhar no da filha; esta desviou os seus.

- Não...quer dizer... - suspirou, olhou o pai nos olhos.

- Então? - perguntou de forma brusca, já estava se impacientando com a demora - Vai ficar ai olhando sem dizer nada ou vai desembuchar de uma vez?

- Pai, preciso contar uma coisa! - prontificou-se, se tinha que ser, que fosse rápido.

- Estava muito bom para ser verdade! - disse recostando-se na cadeira, olhava-a severamente - Se perderes esta bolsa, voltará a se enfiar aqui! Não tenho dinheiro para pagar a universidade nem para te sustentar! - bradou cruzando as mãos no abdômen.

- Não é nada com a faculdade, embora eu não vá mais voltar lá!

- (Guilty apurou o olhar) Como assim não vai mais voltar? O que você aprontou dessa vez? - começara a exasperar-se; assustada, ela disparou a queima roupa.

- Estou grávida!

**o.O.o Continua... o.O.o**


	3. Segredos e Mentiras

CAPÍTULO III

SEGREDOS E MENTIRAS

– Estou grávida!

Guilty não moveu um só músculo de sua face impenetrável diante da revelação, parecia em choque. Mas gradativamente, seu semblante tomou um aspecto tão horripilante, numa cólera contida que faria qualquer um temer como se estivesse na frente do próprio demônio. Esmeralda, em sua cadeira, não sabendo se pelo medo que sentia ou ainda abismada pela coragem que a possuiu de repente, segurava o olhar bruto do pai com o seu, doce mas altivo, o peito resfolegando e a cabeça dando voltas, sem encontrar seu eixo.

Guilty a olhava como se fosse um objeto estranho. E inclinando-se, levantou-se pressurosamente da cadeira, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo importante e fosse demasiado tarde para fazê-lo. A menina assustou-se e surpreendeu-se pelo aspecto do pai, jamais o vira assim. O homem caminhou até a porta da frente e a fechou, fazendo o mesmo a janela que iluminava a sala. Em seguida, com passos firmes e pesados, retornou à cozinha. Mirava a filha de uma forma que, se algum poder possuísse, a teria certamente matado:

– Eu achava que os deuses tinham sido misericordiosos ao me enviar pelo menos uma filha para que me servisse de consolo na velhice... - sua voz era severa, baixa e brutal; a garota estremeceu.

– Pai...eu...

– Mas agora eu vejo que uma filha já é desgraça o bastante para acabar com a vida de um homem! - sua voz tornou-se tonitruante.

– Pai, me escute, por favor, tenho muito ainda a contar, e...

– O que? Fazes-me corar de vergonha! Enches a minha casa de vexame! O que dirão os nossos vizinhos, nossos conhecidos...

– (levantou-se) Pai, eu sei que errei, mas na verdade, nesse momento, o que dirão os de fora é o que menos me interessa! É com a sua opinião que me preocupo e é só dela que necessito para seguir em frente, do seu apoio...

– CALE-SE! - rosnou Guilty - COMO TEM CORAGEM DE FALAR EM APOIO NUM MOMENTO COMO ESSE? E A MIM? QUEM ME APOIA?

– Me deixe explicar! - implorava com olhos marejados - Por favor, pai, já tive dissabores demais, só necessito uma palavra...

– O que tens para me dizer eu já sei, não preciso das suas desculpas baratas e a única palavra minha que terá é "vergonha", você me envergonha! Se comportou como a mais reles das prostitutas, que se deita com o primeiro que aparece na frente! Ao menos elas ganham algo com isso, e você? A única coisa que conseguiu foi um ventre cheio de um pobre diabo que eu não sei de onde saiu!

– Me perdoe! - as lágrimas lhe desciam pelo rosto suave e avermelhado pela disputa - E por favor, não me diga essas coisas, me magoam profundamente, não mereço ser tratada dessa forma...- sua voz embargava pelo pranto - O senhor é o meu pai, é a única pessoa que me resta...

– Suas desculpas não vão trazer minha paz de volta! Suas desculpas não vão consertar a tragédia que acabou de fazer na família! Jogou meu nome na lama! Destruiu a minha reputação, a sua reputação, o respeito que eu lhe tinha ou que qualquer homem poderia ter por você, ou acha que vai conseguir um marido carregando um bastardo de outro? Ninguém vai te querer e sou eu quem vai ter de aturar as galhofas, os falatórios, o meu nome no esgoto!

– Eu sei... - concordava de cabeça baixa, lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos - Mas pai, não busco marido, não sei o que está insinuando, eu só busco ajuda...

– Todos os sacrifícios que fiz para conseguir mantê-la em Atenas e para que? Para que você jogasse tudo fora? - Guilty estava a ponto de explodir; seus lábios tremiam; sua voz falhava entrecortada pela fúria que o tomou - Atirar tudo para o alto por causa de um qualquer! Pois, minha querida filha, um homem era o que você devia está buscando, pois uma mulher sem o apoio de um homem não é nada, ainda mais prenhe!

– Eu sei... - ainda que não concordasse completamente, afinal seu pai era rude no trato e tinha opinioes antiquadas, preferiu não contestar - Eu sei...

– Sabe? Sabe também quanto custa ter um filho? - bateu o punho na mesa com tanta força que esta quase se partiu ao meio. - Sabe quanto vai te custar botar este bastadinho no mundo?

– Pai...

– Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde irias me decepcionar, eu sempre soube, quem sai aos seus não degenera! Filha de vagabunda, vagabunda é!

Esmeralda o fitou, lívida, um olhar aceso, em chamas e os olhos verdes, que pareciam negros pela súbita cólera que a tomou, inflamaram e encararam o pai com uma surda comoção. Seus lábios tremeram.

– Vocês mulheres são traiçoeiras por natureza! Sempre me disseram que no sangue da tua mãe corria a desgraça e vejo que passou a sua descendência! Devia ter feito a idiota da tua mãe se livrar de você, pois você veio no lugar do filho que eu esperava, mas não, meu bondoso coração se arrefeceu e eu permiti que ela a criasse, maldita seja!

Guilty já não falava, grunhia; Esmeralda o olhava em prantos; Ele aproximou-se dela e a filha pôde notar-lhe nos olhos de um profundo castanho a sombra da raiva, do ódio que degladiava dentro dele, mas também lágrimas, lágrimas quentes e furiosas, que ele vertia em prol da perdição da filha.

– Tentei protegê-la da insígnia, mas aí está, seguindo o mesmo caminho! És tão vadia quanto ela o foi! - berrou; Esmeralda ficou pálida, nenhuma gota de sangue parecia habitar em seu corpo e sem medir as palavras, retrucou.

– O senhor me culpa por ela ter ido embora com outro homem! Me culpa por ela ter te abandonado, ter te traído, enfeitado a sua cabeça! Não tenho culpa se o senhor não foi homem suficiente, não tenho culpa se o senhor não a soube segurar! - a última coisa que viu antes de segurar-se a mesa para não cair, foi a mão de seu pai em seu rosto.

O tapa foi tão forte que a garota foi parar contra a parede, apoiando-se nesta para não cair.

– Quem você pensa que é para me falar neste tom? É uma fedelha mimada e arrogante! Eu deveria ter deixado que aquela vagabunda a tivesse levado quando fugiu, porque agora tu estarias exatamente no lugar onde te cabes, num puteiro!

– O senhor está me ofendendo! - disse entre lágrimas, após recuperar-se do tapa.

– Não é ofensa chamar as coisas pelos nomes que elas têm! Pois se queres respeito deverias antes respeitar os outros!

– Nunca o desrespeitei, meu pai! Jamais! O senhor sabe disso! Nunca lhe faltei com...

– ABAIXE A VOZ! A ERRADA AQUI É VOCÊ! Se acha que é respeito chegar em casa, depois de tudo que fiz por você, e simplesmente me jogar à cara: "Pai, estou grávida!" - disse imitando-a - Isto para mim não é respeito, é ingratidão! E burrice!

– Foi um acidente! - Guilty exasperou-se ao ouvir isso, partiu para cima dela.

– Eu vou te arrebentar por acidente também, aí sim você verá o que é um ACIDENTE!

Esmeralda afastou-se dele ao receber um empurrão; encostou-se na parede cobrindo a face com as mãos. Guilty parou diante dela com o semblante transtornado, encarnando a própria honra doméstica.

– Onde está o infeliz?

– Que infeliz? - perguntou ela inocente.

– Não se faça de imbecil! - berrou - Onde está o desgraçado, o canalha, o cachorro que te fez isso? Porque eu vou atrás dele nem que seja no inferno! - decretou.

– Ele não está na Grécia, pai! - disse acuada contra a parede, o medo estampado na face.

Guilty soltou um sorriso irônico.

– Foi embora! Te deixou? Abandonou-te, filha? - sarcástico. - Agora tudo está completo!

– Não, pai! Ele... - gaguejou - Recebeu uma proposta de emprego na América e como o salário era melhor, achamos que seria bom ele aceitar, por conta do bebê!

Disse por fim, assustada pela mentira; se seu pai soubesse que escondera de Ikki a gravidez, certamente a mataria e iria atrás do rapaz aonde quer que ele estivesse. Guilty aproximou-se dela e a pegou pelos cabelos com força, arrastando-a até o quarto e largando-a com força na cama.

– Vai ficar ai até eu decidir seu destino! - disse com voz alterada - Pelo menos não terei que sustentar filho de ninguém!

– Preciso ir ao médico! Preciso de acompanhamento! - ponderou sentando-se na cama, tentava falar com calma, mas era impossível; sua voz embargava-se.

– O único acompanhamento que terá será o do seu enterro!

– Pai... - soluçava - Não me abandones! - correra para ele, abraçando-lhe as pernas, ajoelhada. - Não me abandones, pai, papai...

– Levante-se! - pediu sem paciência - Lágrimas não me comovem! Você sabe que comigo jamais vai conseguir alguma coisa com lágrimas! CHEGA!

– Papai...

– Eu devia fazer com seu filho o que o meu pai fazia com os gatos que apareciam na nossa casa: afogar o filhote!

Soltou-se e saindo do quarto, bateu a porta com tanta força que com certeza pôde ser ouvido a quadras de distância.

A noite, a menina ainda permanecia em seu quarto, saindo apenas para ir ao banheiro. Não queria desagradar ao pai e evitou encontrar-se com ele, pois o olhar que ele lhe deitava era cruel e parecia julgá-la. Na hora da janta, não ousou por os pés para fora do quarto, talvez na esperança que o pai, quem sabe serenizado, a viesse chamar, mas esperara em vão. A fome apertou de madrugada, mas não quis levantar-se. Preferiu esperar até o dia seguinte.

Guilty, como sempre, acordara cedo. O certo é que não dormira naquela noite. Entrevia o falatório na rua, sua casa, que sempre fora humilde, agora tivera a honra manchada. Embora sua vontade fosse matá-la, era pai e um sentimento estranho lhe adentrou no peito ao aproximar-se da mesa e vê-la vazia. A muito custo, dirigiu-se ao quarto da filha. A porta estava destrancada, ela jamais tivera o hábito de fechá-la por dentro. Abriu-a.

Esmeralda estava deitada na cama, com a roupa do corpo, sem coberta e com o rosto voltado para a parede. Parecia adormecida. O homem, aproximando-se, encostou sua mão pesada nas costas da garota e num gesto rude e grosseiro, a balançou, fazendo-a despertar sobressaltada:

– Não é porque está doente que vai ficar na cama até tarde! - disse, dirigindo-se a cozinha - Levante-se imediatamente e vá fazer o café, estou com fome e preciso sair com urgência! Te dou 5 minutos!

– Eu não estou doente, pai! - suspirou.

Um pouco desorientada por acordar de repente, levantou-se e fez sua toalete da manhã antes ir preparar o café. Estava se consumindo de fome. Apareceu na cozinha evitando olhar o pai, virou-se para o fogão e pôs água para ferver. Guilty, sentado na mesa, partia pedaços de pão e os engolia maquinalmente. Parecia que junto descia toda a confusão do dia anterior. E soltando longos suspiros, fitava ora as costas da filha, ora a tábua da mesa. Ambos sabiam que dali por diante, a convivência seria quase insuportável.

o.O.o

O dia raiava quando o avião da American Airlines aterrisou no aeroporto internacional JFK, no estado de Massachusetts. Os passageiros desceram para os devidos portoes e os estrageiros foram encaminhados à ala de imigração a fim de apresentar seus documentos. Ikki, ainda durante o vôo, recebeu uma folha no qual deveria colocar seus dados e a razão de sua estadia no país. Agarrou a pasta com os documentos e se digiriu ao guichê. Com um inglês fluente, ainda que tivesse muito sotaque grego, conseguiu pôr em ordem toda a papelada junto ao policial e teve sua folha carimbada com a passagem livre.

Retirou suas bagagens e caminhando com um sorriso fascinado no rosto, saiu pelos portoes do JFK, sendo recebido do outro lado pelo estridente burburinho de gente e carros na movimentada metrópole mundial. Parou por uns instantes, extasiado, olhando tudo e todos e tudo lhe pareceu de um encanto ainda maior do que havia pensado durante a viagem. Sim, finalmente ele tivera sua oportunidade e a agarraria com unhas e dentes. Voltando a si, lembrou que deveria tomar um taxi até a república de estudantes da universidade e arrastando a mala, parou um taxi de cor amarela, o único disponível em toda faixa do aeroporto naquela manhã.

– Olá, senhor, eu...

Percebeu que não falara a frase sozinho. Havia se abaixado na altura da janela do passageiro a fim de perguntar se o veículo estaria disponível, mas ao mesmo tempo que fizera isso, também outra pessoa havia feito o mesmo e junto com ele, como se tivessem ensaiado, havia proferido a frase inicial. No momento que se levantou para olhar o seu "rival", ele também o fez e Ikki surpreendeu-se com a beleza do contricante.

– Desculpa, mas acho que vi primeiro! - disse ela, olhando-o com altivez.

Era uma mulher alta, branca como uma estátua de mármore, cabelos negros longos e lisos, presos num elegante coque atrás da cabeça. Vestia-se com jovialidade, ainda que elegantemente e tudo nela pareceu a Ikki algo de superior e até soberbo, diria. Encarou-a com cinismo e um meio sorriso nos lábios.

– Desculpe, senhorita, mas posso jurar que cheguei primeiro no taxi e infelizmente não poderei cedê-lo, mesmo que seja para uma bonita dama! - galanteador - Estou atrasado e necessito chegar imediatamente no meu destino!

– Mas que coincidência...- ela respondeu no mesmo tom, um forte sotaque que ele não soube identificar, mas puxava asperamente a letra "R" - Também estou atrasada e também necessito chegar urgentemente no meu destino que, com certeza, é mais importante que o seu! Acho que estamos diante de um problema, senhor!

– E desde quando ir ao shopping é importante? - rebateu Ikki, imaginando onde uma mulher como ela poderia ir tão apressadamente - Vocês mulheres têm senso de humor, aposto que correm mais dentro de um shopping que um maratonista em plena final olímpica!

– Não vou discutir com um homem tão machista e ridículo como o senhor...- irritada, botando as mãos na cintura; Ikki notou uma grande mala ao lado da garota - Aposto que seu lugar importante é a mesa de algúm botequim de quinta categoria para encher a cara!

– Minha cara, são às 6 da manhã, não costumo encher a cara a esta hora, mas se você o faz, não é problema meu!

Ela sentiu-se tremer e Ikki teve a impressão de que ela o esbofetearia naquele mesmo momento. De certo modo, estava divertindo-se com a cara irritada de sua recente conhecida. Com certeza não era americana, tinha feiçoes européias, só não conseguia distinguir de que país, Alemanha talvez.

– Escutem, garotos...- o taxista, que assistia a briga calado e surpreso, intercedeu - Para onde vão? Dependendo do roteiro, posso levar os dois e não precisarão mais brigar!

– Com certeza nossos roteiros são para lados bem opostos! - disse ela - Assim que só caberá um aí dentro!

– Se é assim, serei eu! - disse Ikki abrindo a porta, ela tomou a sua frente e a fechou.

– O senhor não é americano, certo?

– Para sua informação, não, e isso, que eu saiba, não te interessa! - abrindo a porta de novo, de novo ela a fecha.

– Logo vi, os americanos sabem o que significa a palavra cavalheirismo! - cínica.

– E você, também não é americana, é?

– Não, sou alemã!

– Logo vi, as americanas conhecem a palavra educação!

E afastando-a com um empurrão um tanto forte, abriu a porta e entrou, acomodando-se lá dentro. Sua mala ficara na calçada, pois o motorista deveria guardá-la na mala do carro. Quase explodindo, a moça fez o mesmo. Batendo o pé, correu até a outra porta, abriu-a e entrou, sentando-se ao lado de um severo homem. Ela também fechou a cara. O motorista suspirou, desceu, guardou as malas e voltou a entrar no taxi. Olhando seus dois "interessantes" passageiros pelo espelho retrovisor, perguntou:

– Para onde vamos?

E como se de novo houvessem ensaiado, ambos responderam ao mesmo tempo, olhando-se em seguida, com espanto e surpresa:

– Para a universidade de Havard!

o.O.o

No meio de setembro, quando voltava do pequeno mercado no fim do quarteirão, Esmeralda encontrou no chão, logo que abriu a porta, um enorme envelope endereçado a ela. Olhou ao redor, seu pai parecia não estar em casa e seu coração bateu mais forte ao ver que era uma carta de sua amiga Eiri. Durante todo o verão ela não havia mandado qualquer notícia. Como tinha viajado com o Hyoga, com certeza não tivera tempo de escrever. Deixando os pacotes em cima da mesa, correu para seu quarto e fechando a porta, sentou-se na cama, apoiando-se numa almofada e principiou a ler a missiva:

"Primeiramente queria dizer que junto estou mandando uma carta do Ikki que chegou há um mês. Desculpe pela demora, mas como te havia dito, passei todo mês de julho no meio do mato e morro de vontade de te contar todas as novidades. Percebi que não falara a ele da idéia de largar o curso, de modo que entendo o por que da carta estar endereçada ao nosso apartamento."

Esmeralda tirou de dentro do envelope amarelo, uma carta de seu amado. E rasgando-a, retirou de dentro uma folha de papel. Sorriu ao reconhecer a letra.

"Meu anjo, Havard tem me consumido um tempo deveras superior ao que eu imaginava. Tanto que temi que te entristecesses por não receber notícias minhas com a rapidez que te prometi. Não tenho te ligado pelas ligações internacionais serem extremamente caras, e feitas para celular, pior...Espero que entendas. Na verdade, não ando bem financeiramente. A bolsa que a universidade fornece mal chega para as refeiçoes. Bom, estou com tantas saudades que não seria capaz de expressar em palavras, e sabes que jamais fui muito bom com elas. Este fim de ano ficará impossível de ir ver-te, mas prometo-te que ano que vem, por este mesmo mês, irei visitar-te, meu amor. Farei de tudo para conseguir uma maneira de comprar a passagem. Tirando as cansativas noites de insônia e saudades de ti, tenho estado satisfeito. Nunca imaginei que fosse me adaptar ao um modo de vida tão diferente da Grécia. A república é maravilhosa e fique tranqüila, as meninas americanas são horríveis! (Esmeralda sorriu, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas) Fico por aqui e não te preocupes, escreverei em breve! Um grande beijo desse recalcitrante namorado que te adora! Um bom semestre para você!

Com amor, Ikki"

Mal terminara de ler a carta, caiu numa angústia soturna, obtusa, para logo retornar sorridente, afinal, ele estava feliz e isso era o que importava. Era questão de meses até ela poder finalmente contar sua situação. Guardando a carta de Ikki dentro de uma de suas gavetas, por baixo das roupas, voltou sua atenção a missiva de Eiri, que falava sobre o acampamento, a volta a faculdade, o namoro com Hyoga, lhe dava o devido parabéns pelo seu aniversário de 18 anos no final de agosto e pedia-lhe notícias dela, pois estava ficando preocupada.

Esmeralda não demorou um minuto a responder aos dois, tendo cuidadosamente colocado na carta destinada ao namorado, o endereço da república em Atenas. Colocou dentro de um grande envelope, com instruções para que Eiri a enviasse com um selo Ateniense. E aproveitando que seu pai ainda não voltara, saiu apressadamente em direção ao correio. Guilty já se encontrava em casa quando ela voltou no final da tarde. Cumprimentou o pai e dirigiu-se a cozinha. Estava levemente corada pelo passeio. Sua cabeça doía deveras desde a noite anterior:

– Aonde esteve? - perguntou ele, entrando no recinto - A procurei por toda parte!

– Fui ao mercado e... - sentiu-se tonta, apoiando-se no balcão da pia, suas pernas estremeceram e por um momento seus olhos se apagaram, como se fosse desmaiar.

– O que foi? - indagou o pai sem mover um músculo, mas com semblante severamente preocupado. - Não se sente bem?

– Minha cabeça! - Esmeralda levou as mãos a mesma, fazia já algum tempo que vinha sofrendo de dores e vertigens. - Parece que vai explodir!

– Doendo de novo? - ela a balançou afirmativamente; Guilty suspirou e se encaminhou para o quarto - Isso é o que você merece por ter sido tão irresponsável!

o.O.o

– Mas, cadê a Esmeralda?

Desde que começara as aulas que Shun estranhara a falta da amiga, entretanto, atribuiu o atraso ao fato da viagem do irmão ainda ser tão recente. E os meses foram passando. Ikki em suas cartas não fazia nenhuma alusão a Esmeralda, de modo que nada poderia estar acontecendo nada de mal com ela, um vez que do contrário, o irmão já teria retornado. Agora, início de dezembro, Shun preocupara-se deveras com a companheira de turma e no meio de uma conversa agitada com os amigos, aproveitando que Hyoga fazia alusão ao acampamento que delimitara seu namoro com Eiri, o rapazinho disparou a queima roupa para a loirinha, que por alguns segundos não soube que dizer:

– Eiri, o que foi feito da Esmeralda? Abandonou o curso? Não a vi durante todo o semestre, nem sequer sua sombra! Não voltou a Atenas?

– A...a Esmeralda?

– Sim! - confirmou Shun - A Esmeralda, sua amiga, minha cunhada!

– Você não sabia? - rebateu de repente, uma idéia vindo súbita na sua cabeça; sorria amarelo e com certeza sua cara não era muito convincente. - Não acredito que esqueci de contar a vocês...- Shun franziu o cenho.

– Contar o que?

– Ela largou o curso, sim, mas foi por um motivo de força maior!

– Por que? - perguntou Seiya abraçado a Saori, estudante de administração e uma das maiores fortunas da Grécia.

– Ahn, o pai dela adoeceu gravemente e como filha única, ela teve que deixar tudo para ir cuidar dele! - sorriu sem graça - Vocês sabem como é, família é a coisa mais importante de nossa vida, a Esmeralda não podia confiar seu pai a qualquer um e eles não têm dinheiro para pagar uma enfermeira!

– Onde ela mora? - perguntou Saori, não conhecia a tal Esmeralda - É do interior?

– Numa cidade perto daqui... Esparta! - respondeu Eiri, levantando-se e puxando Hyoga; precisava evitar mais perguntas - Vamos, meu amor? Se não vamos atrasar! - Hyoga fez manha e se levantou.

– Aonde vão? - perguntou Shiryu, também levantando-se.

– Vamos pegar um cinema! - ponderou o loiro.

– Qual filme? - interessou-se Seiya - Nós também vamos ao cinema, mas para ver um título mais adulto...- fez cara insinuante e Saori sorriu, beijando o namorado.

– Ahn, ainda não sabemos! Vamos decidir na hora! Vamos Hyoga, vamos logo! - o loiro se despediu e seguiu a namorada com o braço em torno da cintura feminina.

– Até mais tarde! - gritou para os amigos, enquanto era arrastado por Eiri.

– Bem, acho que sobrei já que só tem casais! - brincou Shiryu arrumando-se para se retirar.

– Achei que estivesse com aquela menina, a Minu! - comentou June, dando uma mordida na orelha do namorado; Shun sorriu e a abraçou mais forte.

– Estava! Infelizmente não deu certo! Bom, vejo vocês dois em casa! Tchau, meninas!

– Tchau! - gritou June, amiga de Saori; esta estava muito ocupada no meio de um beijo. - O que você acha de irmos ao meu apartamento e fazer isso que eles estão fazendo só que mais...quente!

– Eu adoraria! - respondeu Shun - Mas antes preciso passar na farmácia! Já acabou meu estoque!

o.O.o

No cinema

– Foi impressão minha ou você ficou inquieta ao falar da Esmeralda? - perguntou Hyoga segurando um saco de pipoca - Era como se pertubesse você ouvir falar o nome dela e não é de agora!

– Por que eu ficaria inquieta ao falar da minha melhor amiga? - rebateu Eiri, acomodando-se melhor na poltrona.

– Não sei, por isso perguntei!

– Só que não gosto quando ficam especulando sobre a vida dos outros! Se ela não está na faculdade, com certeza deve ter uma razão que não interessa a ninguém!

– Desde que começou a aulas que você evita o Shun e sempre foge quando o assunto recai na namorada do Ikki! Por que você parecia tão nervosa quando Shun te perguntou sobre ela agora a pouco? Suas mãos tremiam, Eiri!

– Só achei que fôssemos nos atrasar! Preciso estudar para as provas, não posso chegar tarde hoje! Além disso, eu não sou jornal para ficar dando informação de ninguém! Se ele quer saber da Esmeralda, que peça o telefone dela pro Ikki e ligue ele mesmo! - respondeu com uma certa irritação.

– Ele só parecia preocupado, só isso! Não precisava ficar tão chateada!

– Amor, para de falar e presta atenção no filme! - fez biquinho.

– Ok! - suspirou Hyoga, mesmo que estivesse acontecendo algo com Esmeralda, arrancar de sua namorada era uma tarefa impossível

o.O.o

Esmeralda ia no 6ª mês de gravidez e tirando as fortes dores de cabeça que vinha sentindo, tudo parecia transcorrer bem. Até seu pai havia lhe dado uma trégua e a última carta que recebera de Ikki lhe deixara mais apaixonada por ele, se isso fosse possível. Naquela manhã a chuva parara. Foram dois dias de tempestades sobre Esparta. E sentada no terraço, com um vestido de rendas delicadas, observava a rua alisando a enorme barriga que se sobressaia através das pregas do vestido. Embora tivesse prometido a Eiri, o certo era que durante todos aqueles meses, não buscara o acompanhamento de um médico.

Eram tantas as coisas para pensar, se preocupar, organizar e o seu pai que não lhe dava descanso, que simplesmente pareceu-lhe ser uma idéia assaz fútil ter de ir todo mês olhar a cara de um obstetra qualquer. Além disso, o pouco dinheiro de que dispunha estava servindo para comprar o enxoval do bebê, que não era muito. Gastá-lo com outra coisa era algo que estava fora de cogitação. A única coisa que ainda a fazia sorrir era a intença movimentação em seu ventre. Eram tantos os chutes que, se não tivesse certeza que era só um, podia jurar que tinha dez jogadores de futebol dentro de si.

De repente sua vista escureceu. Fortes pontadas começaram a lhe subir pela nuca. Desde manhã que sua dor de cabeça aumentara consideravelmente, mas como a sentia há meses e depois de algumas horas ela ia embora, não preocupava-se mais. E levando uma das mãos atrás da cabeça, levantou-se indo em direção ao banheiro, um ardor no estômago lhe arrepiou todos os pelos do corpo. Apoiando-se numa das paredes, levantou a cabeça quando uma vertigem lhe veio acometer e se não fosse seu pai, que a fora socorrer, teria caído ao chão com tudo.

– Arrume-se! Vou levá-la ao médico imediatamente! - avisou Guilty, bruscamente, colocando-a sentada no sofá - Isso já está me preocupando, não é normal que uma mulher nas tuas condiçoes sinta tantas dores ou desmaios. Só essa semana você apagou quatro vezes!

– Vai me levar ao médico? - perguntou incrédula num fio de voz, recuperando-se aos poucos - O senhor, vai me acompanhar até um médico, papai?

– Se não quiser ir não vamos! - retrucou o homem de forma rude; Esmeralda levantou-se e se dirigiu ao quarto segurando-se nos móveis, precisava se arrumar.

– Fico pronta em 5 minutos, papai!

– E traga dinheiro! Ainda não vi um tostão desse seu namoradinho idiota!

No hospital

– Está fazendo o acompanhamento médico aonde? - perguntou o doutor um tanto intrigado, enquanto lhe media a pressão - Qual o médico que a vê e que tipo de vitaminas têm passado? Necessito toda a informação necessária do seu quadro clínico!

– Não estou fazendo... - respondeu corada - Na verdade, é a primeira vez que busco a um médico!

– Não está sendo acompanhada? - ponderou o médico assustado, retirando o aparelho do braço da garota - É vital ter um pré-natal! Há muitos fatores de risco que uma mulher está a mercê durante a gestação, o pré-natal serve exatamente para isso, para impedir que estes fatores se desenvolvam ou gerem alguma complicação, seja para você ou para o feto! É extremamente importante e me deixa aturdido que, com seis meses, nunca tenha visto um obstetra antes!

– Eu sei! - disse num fio de voz - São tantas coisas, confesso que pensei que não fosse tão importante assim, além disso, meu pai tem pouco dinheiro e todos os hospitais de Esparta são privados, os poucos públicos que têm, não possuem vagas e...

– Sua pressão me preocupa! Está muita alta! É algo com o qual você terá de se preocupar daqui por diante e por isso, tereio de vê-la mais vezes do que o normal!

– Quanto está minha pressão? - preocupou-se ela.

– 17/9! - exclamou o médico, dirigindo-se até um armário de vidro; abriu-o e retirou de dentro um envelope.

– Isto é muito grave? - perguntou inocente; o médico, que tinha curtos cabelos azuis e um olhar um tanto felino, a olhou perplexo.

– Sim! Tome isto! - entregou para ela um pequeno comprimido e um copo com água; ela bebeu. - Ajudará a que volte ao normal, mas deve evitar o sal a partir de hoje e conferir a pressão constantemente! Tem se alimentado bem? - perguntou, sentado-se atrás da mesa.

– Não muito para ser sincera! Tenho muitos enjôos ainda, e muita coisa me faz vomitar!

– Passarei uma dieta, ok? Mas é absolutamente necessário que procure um médico! - ela balançou a cabeça concordando; pegou o papel que ele lhe estendia - Agora me acompanhe! - levantou-se se dirigindo para a porta.

– Aonde vamos? - indagou a menina sem entender, levantando-se e acompanhando o médico.

– Vamos ver como está seu bebê! - sorriu ele; ela retribuiu o sorriso - Você poderá escutar seu coração e veremos se está se desenvolvendo bem!

– Doutor Giovanni D'Angeri? - uma enfermeira o chamou.

– Sì?

– Aquela paciente deseja vê-lo! Parece que o marido dela já chegou!

– Diga que estou indo! Vou só terminar aqui! Venha! Ahn...- voltou-se para a enfermeira. - Daphne, asppeta! - ela o olhou.

– O que deseja, doutor?

– Mantenha o Sr. Shura Sánchez distraído! Quando ele se inflama...

– Sim, senhor! Com licença!

Giovanni voltou-se para a garota.

– Está nervosa?

– Muito! - sorriu. - Mal posso esperar para vê-lo!

– Qual é mesmo seu nome? - abrindo a porta e dando passagem a ela.

– Esmeralda! - respondeu a jovem.

– Bonito nome! Entre!

A jovem adentrou numa sala com pouca iluminação, deixou a bolsa numa cadeira e esperou pelas ordens médicas. O doutor começou a digitar alguma coisa num pequeno computador, cuja tela estava na parede diante da estreita cama. Giovanni levantou-se, com seu jaleco branco e tirando de dentro de um armário um pacote, entregou a ela e apontou o quarto vizinho, separado por uma cortina.

– Pode entrar ai e se trocar, deixe a abertura para frente, a enfermeira já vem para ajudá-la!

Naquele momento, Daphne entrou e estando Esmeralda já com a bata, sem nada por baixo, a atenciosa médica a acompanhou até a mesa e a fez deitar-se, com as pernas bem esticadas, abrindo a parte da enorme barriga. Sorriu.

– Para quem tem seis meses, seu ventre está enorme! - disse a enfermeira - Com certeza seu bebê será imenso!

Esmeralda sorriu pelo comentário.

– Será parecido ao pai! - respondeu a loirinha, com orgulho - É um homem muito alto!

– Onde está o pai do seu filho? Trabalha? - perguntou o médico, querendo ser educado, mas encarando-a com o canto do olho.

– Sim...- balbuceou Esmeralda, sorrindo sem graça - Está nos EUA trabalhando e virá para o nascimento! - mentiu.

– Começemos, então!

Disse Giovanni, sorrindo para ela, enquanto sua ajudante se sentava no seu devido lugar, diante de outro computador, para anotar as informaçoes que o médico lhe ia passando. Agarrou um tubo e depositou um gel gelado sobre o ventre pálido e cheio e com uma máquina, começou a deslizar o creme e uma imagem se formou na tela diante da jovem, nervosa e entusiasmada.

– Aqui o temos! - disse o médico, sorrindo, mas de repente seu semblante se modificou, não de contrariedade, mas de espanto - Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? - um sorriso maior se abriu em seus lábios.

– O que houve? Há algo incorreto com meu filho? - perguntou Esmeralda, séria, encarando o médico como se aquela resposta decretasse seu destino.

– Nada incorreto...- disse ele - Mas tenho notícias para você! - completou, seguindo a imagem que aparecia no seu computador.

– Que notícias?

– Vê isso aqui? - perguntou, apontando a tela, Esmeralda fitou com atenção - É uma cabeça, dois braços, duas pernas...- apontou em outro ponto - Mas isso aqui também é uma cabeça, mais dois braços, mais duas pernas, entende... - ela seguia calada.

– Está querendo me dizer que eu...

– Exatamente! Parece que seu marido terá uma grande surpresa quando voltar dos EUA, a casa vai encher! Cáspita!

Nas proximidades do natal, uma atônita Eiri, relendo pela 3ª vez a carta que recebera naquela manhã de sua amiga, não acreditava. Não sabia se ria ou se chorava, tamanha era a surpresa. Por essa ela não esperava. Esmeralda, grávida de gêmeos?

**o.O.o Continua... o.O.o**

Oi a todos que acompanham a fic!

Como este capítulo ficou demasiadamente grande (quase dez mil palavras), eu o dividi em dois, assim terei tempo de terminar os outros.

Pode parecer que a história esteja correndo um pouco rápido demais, o que acontece é que a fanfic será dividida em 2 fases, dentro de alguns capítulos ela dará um salto de anos.

Espero que gostem e sigam acompanhando! 


	4. Mistérios

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**Mistérios**

**o.O.o Massachusetts, EUA o.O.o**

- Não existe! Definitivamente não existe!

Exclamava um rapaz alto, de cabelos azuis rebeldes, na altura dos ombros, olhos de um tom mais claro e traços felinos, jeito descontraído e um olhar cínico, observando um grupo de mulheres que haviam entrado, naquele momento, no restaurante da imensa universidade de Havard, mais precisamente no edifício das Engenharias. Às suas palavras, seus dois acompanhantes, um rapaz de cabelos azuis curtos e olhos azuis e outro de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos também azuis, voltaram-se para trás, olhando na direção que o outro indicava discretamente, enquanto tomava sua cerveja.

- O que não existe, Milo? - perguntou o aloirado, abrindo um sorriso ao se deparar com as beldades.

- Não existe outro assunto, quaqluer outro assunto, que seja melhor que mulher! - respondeu Milo, com seu forte sotaque ateniense. - Concorda Ikki?

- Bem, se Deus fez algo melhor que mulher, certamente que guardou pra ele! - respondeu o jovem de fortes olhos azuis, também admirando os belos exemplares - Pena que eu já seja comprometido! - voltando-se para o seu copo em cima da mesa.

- Ora, Amamiya! Sua mulher está a mais de mil quilômetros daqui! Não vai nem saber, relaxa! - volveu Milo.

- Mas eu saberei, e isso para mim é suficiente! Eu jamais trairia a Esmeralda, ainda que aparecesse aqui a própria Jenifer Lópes! - e fez cara de sarcasmo, imaginando a JLO parada na sua frente - Por Zeus, que belo traseiro! É simplesmente a melhor coisa que eu já vi desde que inventaram arroz à grega!

- Você se preocupa com a sua, que está longe, e a minha? Está aqui do lado! - falou Aioria, voltando aos amigos. - Sorte que a Marin não é ciumenta, porque com a quantidade de meninas que vivem no meu pé, já teria infartado!

- De que adianta ter tanta mulher em cima de você, se você não tem coragem de pegar nenhuma? - ironizou Milo.

- Oras, Demopoulos, eu só tenho olhos para a ruiva esportista estudante de Biomedicina! - sorriu o grego de cabelos dourados. - Há muitas mulheres bonitas no mundo, mas todas elas têm o mesmo problema: não são a minha Marin!

Ikki, sorrindo, deu um tapa amistoso nas costas do companheiro de classe, uma vez que os dois estudavam Engenharia química, enquanto Milo, revirando os olhos aos céus, esvaziou o copo, servindo-se de mais cerveja. Ele estudava mecânica. Era sexta a noite e haviam decidido sair para esfriar a cabeça depois de uma semana completa de provas e leituras.

- Será que poderíamos falar de outra coisa hoje que não seja mulher? - perguntou Aioria - A gente só fala nisso! Não é possível que sejamos tão dependentes e previsíveis!

- Apoiado! Tenho certeza que somos capazes de desenvolver outros colóquios que sejam mais maduros, mais edificantes e mais filosóficos! - comentou Ikki, também enchendo o copo.

- Nem precisa ser tão edificante assim, basta só não ter uma vagina no meio! - rebateu Aioria.

- Falemos de futebol! Futebol não tem vagina no meio! - exclamou Milo, sorrindo. - A menos que tenha algum morde fronha jogando no meio de campo de algum desses times por ai!

- São os únicos assuntos que temos disponíveis? Futebol e universidade? - Ikki franziu o cenho - E futebol não discuto porque meu time está em péssima colocação!

- E a universidade não é um assunto muito alternativo, porque nós só estamos aqui para um dia ter um bom trabalho pra pegar mulher! - respondeu Milo.

- Ei, espera ai, eu não vou trabalhar só pra pegar mulher! - defendeu-se Aioria.

- Não? - Ikki deu uma gargalhada irônica - Quer dizer que se não existisse mulher no mundo, você ia sair da sua casa às 4 da manhã, num frio polar que faz nessa cidade, para chegar naquela classe completamente sonolento, e passar 12 horas escutando o professor conversar no teu ouvido quando na verdade, você queria era tá na sua cama, dormindo?

- Exato! - apoiou Milo, apertando a mão de Ikki - E tudo isso pra que? Pra sair daqui, encontrar um trabalho, ganhar seu salario que sempre não dá pra nada, porque quanto mais você ganha, mais os meses se tornam intermináveis, para sair para gastar com os amigos? E para gastar sabe-se lá onde, porque eu não estaria neste restaurate se não houvesse a possibilidade de entrar, por aquela porta, uma mulher belíssima!

- E ai estão vocês: mulher, mulher, mulher...Não dá pra mudar de assunto, **n**ão? - falou Aioria.

- Falemos do companheirismo! - disse Milo - O companheirismo entre os homens, é um assunto legal e não é mulher!

- Milo, por favor, sem viadagem! - rebateu Ikki, chamando o garçom e pedindo outra garrafa.

- Não é viadagem, espírito pobre! Falo da camaradagem entre os homens, a amizade sincera, que é algo muito mais bonito e muito mais interessante do que o amor entre um homem e uma mulher. Porque as mulheres jamais são sinceras!

- Pois é...- Ikki o olhou irônico - Viadagem!

- Internet! - falou Aioria - É um tremendo assunto e não tem nada a ver com mulher!

- Internet não tem nada a ver com mulher? - Milo encara o amigo incrédulo.

- Não!

- Quando foi a última vez que você entrou na internet e não olhou uma foto sequer de mulher pelada? - perguntou Ikki.

- Tem razão! Internet tem tudo a ver com mulher!

- É mesmo, e por que?

Naquele momento, um grupo de três amigas entraram no restaurante. Uma delas, ruiva, de olhos azuis, vestida com saias, botas e um casaco muito feminino, sorriu ao ver os rapazes a um canto e caminhou na direção deles. Chegou por trás do seu namorado, assustando-o com sua interferência. Aioria sorri amarelo e levanta-se para recebê-la.

- Marin!

- Parece surpreso em me ver! - ela o olha irônica - Falavam de mulheres?

- Como adivinhou? - Milo sorri com sarcasmo.

- Intuição feminina! - respondeu ela no mesmo tom - Podemos sentar com vocês?

- Claro! - responde Aioria, recebendo um olhar mortal de Ikki e Milo - Você já conhece os rapazes, não é? Milo, Ikki...

Os garotos acenam sem jeito para a namorada de Aioria. Ela sorri e abre espaço para as suas amigas.

- Estas são as meninas que dividem o apartamento comigo. - disse Marin - Shina e Pandora!

Milo e Ikki levantam-se para rebecê-las, oferecendo suas cadeiras enquanto buscavam outras para si. Foi quando Ikki levantou os olhos e encontrou os orbes negros da bela alemã diante de si. Seu sorriso se desfez e ela, encarando-o algo atônita, finalmente disse, após alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Você!

- Eu! - rebateu ele.

- Se conhecem? - perguntou Marin.

- Ele é o cara do táxi que eu contava a você! - disse Pandora, sem afastar seus olhos de Ikki.

- Mas você não disse que ele era insuportável? - falou Shina, olhando Ikki dos pés a cabeça - Por que não falou que era um deus?

- Obrigado pelo elogio, senhorita! - disse Ikki, pegando a mão de Shina e beijando-a. Esta sorriu insinuante. - Esse mundo é mesmo muito pequeno!

- Sentem-se! - disse Milo - O que vão beber? Nos acompanham?

- **N**ão! - disse Pandora - Hoje vamos de tequila!

- Tequila? - assustou-se Aioria, olhando Marin.

- Então, se é assim, somos nós quem vamos acompanhá-las!

Disse Milo, chamando o garçom e fazendo o pedido de 2 garrafas. Ikki e Aioria se entreolharam sem dizer nada.

**...v...v...**

Ele abriu os olhos ainda sonolento, os traços másculos franzidos numa horrível careta. Sua cabeça pesava terrivelmente, uma forte dor impediu que pudesse sentar-se completamente. Voltou a deitar. Mas de repente, vendo uma mulher parada a alguns metros de distância, sentou-se imediatamente, em alerta, olhando para ela como se tratasse de um alienígena, um demônio ou qualquer coisa estranha nesse mundo. Abriu a boca por duas ou três vezes, mas as palavras não sairam:

- Não lembra do meu nome, não é? - perguntou ela, sem importância. Levava uma camisa masculina por cima do seu corpo, parecia ter-se levantado naquele exato momento. - Tudo bem, está mais do que na hora de nos apresentarmos, afinal, parece que sempre estamos cruzando o caminho um do outro!

Ela saiu de trás do pequeno balcão que separava a minúscula cozinha da sala/quarto de dormir. Os cabelos negros estavam molhados e segurava uma xícara fulmegante de café. Ikki a seguia com o olhar completamente abismado. Na verdade, depois daquele primeiro encontro fatídico no taxi, sempre estavam batendo-se pelos corredores da universidade de Havard. Para o seu pesadelo, aquela mulher insuportável e arrogante, também era uma aluna de intercâmbio, vinda da Alemanha e cursava Engenharia genética.

- Eu sou a senhorita Chata, como você tão bem sabe, tanto que até me deu este carinhoso apelido ontem a noite e o senhor é...deixe-me ver, o senhor BBB: Bruto, Bêbado e Babaca! Sim, porque, pelo modo como estava a noite, mas parecia um cachorro faminto!

- Espera aí, deixa eu ver se entendi...- Ikki limpa os olhos, tentando concentrar as idéias - Eu cheguei aqui? Na sua casa? Ontem de noite? Do que está falando?

- Tá pensando o que? Que eu pus um revólver na sua cabeça e te arrastei até aqui? Você veio com seus próprios pés e eu ainda só não os cortei porque isso mancharia minha futura e brilhante carreira como geneticista! - sarcástica.

- O que eu vim fazer aqui? - olhou-se, pela primeira vez deu-se conta de que estava completamente pelado; Espantou-se e levantando-se, disparou - Fizemos sexo?

- De verdade você não lembra de nada? - ela o fitou cínica. - Acho que precisa de um café!

- Onde estão minhas calças? - procurando por todo lado.

- Não sei, deve está por ai! Não vai querer que eu procure, vai? - jogando-se em cima do sofá e olhando-o com a cara mais cínica e safada que encontrou.

- Ao menos a noite foi boa pra você? - perguntou ele, olhando debaixo do sofá a procura das roupas.

- Sim, nada de especial! - lixando as unhas.

- Peço desculpas, não costumo entrar na casa de alguém assim, principalmente na casa de uma mulher! Eu sempre me lembro com quem estou e jamais estaria com você porque já estou com alguém, ou seja, eu tenho alguém, sou comprometido e...- tentando se explicar, completamente nervoso.

- Mein Gott! - ela levou a mão ao coração, fingindo surpresa - Você acha que tivemos sexo?

Naquele momento, uma ruiva entra na sala, cara de sono, os cabelos presos, os olhos azuis sarcásticos e um pouco irritados. Ainda estava vestida com a roupa de dormir. Olhou pra Ikki e fez cara de tédio.

- Você deixou isso no meu quarto, Amamiya! - e jogou aos pés dele uma cueca samba-canção preta.

- Oh, meu Deus...Marin? Eu...você...eu deixei? - perdido - O Aioria vai me matar! Também deixei minhas calças no teu quarto?

- Não, quando você entrou já não tinha calça nenhuma! - disse ela, virando-se e indo pegar uma xícara de café. - Pandora, do que você está rindo?

A mulher pálida de cabelos pretos, sentada no sofá, controlou-se naquele momento ao receber um olhar fulminante de Ikki.

- Não sejam más, que infantilidade! - disse outra mulher, uma de cabelos verdes e rebeldes, olhos verdes e um corpo escultural, chegando da sua ginástica.

- Shina, você também? - sua face tornou-se lívida. - Não pode ser, eu jamais trairia a Esmeralda, eu...

- Shina quê? - perguntou ela, olhando-o com insinuação - Se tivemos sexo? Sim! Muito! Não sabia que meu corpo fosse capaz de sentir tanta paixão...- esfregando-se nele, Ikki estava assustado. - E que eu tivesse gostado tanto...- piscou um olho pra ele e saiu.

Pandora apiedou-se e sentando-se bem no sofá:

- Já se sente melhor?

- Eu não sabia que viviam todas juntas! Diga-me, por favor, eu fiz sexo com alguém neste apartamento noite passada? - esperando pelo pior.

Após um minuto de silêncio, ela respondeu:

- Não, com ninguém!

- Sinto muito! - desculpou-se Shina, sorrindo.

- Muito obrigado, sua traidora! - todas começaram a rir - Isso, isso, riam, divirtam-se de um pobre homem idiota pelado! - irritado, muito irritado, vestindo a cueca.

- Suas calças estão no meu quarto, se você ainda a quer, me acompanhe! - Pandora levanta e vai na direção do quarto.

Ikki levanta e sai atrás dela, Marin e Shina olham sua bunda sem a menor discrição e a morena italiana, batendo palmas exageradamente, grita, enquanto Marin assovia:

- Lindo, bravo, nota dez! Isso é um homem de verdade, cáspita!

- Como eu cheguei aqui?

Perguntou Ikki entrando no pequeno quarto, enquanto a jovem fechava a porta para que ele pudesse se trocar.

- Bem, você estava com seus amigos, um deles o Aioria, namorado da minha amiga, Marin. Vocês estavam no...

- No restaurante da universidade, jantando, e vocês chegaram, eu lembro, ficaram na nossa mesa porque o idiota do Aioria se esqueceu que nossa saída era só de macho e quis a namoradinha do lado! - falando com asco.

- Exato e então todos começamos a tomar tequila porque o Milo, um grego beberrão que divide o quarto com vocês, disse que ninguém tomava mais que ele e como homem não admite perder para outro, vocês enfiaram quase 15 garrafas de tequila por goela abaixo!

Agarrou a calça e a soltou diante do homem a sua frente, virando-se de costas para que ele se trocasse.

- Continue...- pediu ele, vestindo a calça.

- Então, quando estávamos saindo, você me agarrou e disse que só me soltaria quando eu dissesse que você era o melhor...

- Eu fiz isso?

- E como isso jamás irá passar, tive que trazer você aqui! Creio que pensou que estava na sua casa, porque você chegou, tirou a roupa e deitou na minha cama e me agarrou! Só pude me soltar quando você adormeceu, o que não demorou muito! Depois, de madrugada, você acordou chamando uma tal Esmeralda e foi pro sofá!

- Não posso acreditar que fiz isso! - agarrou a camisa que ela lhe passava e vestiu - Eu preciso ir, tenho aula...

- Relaxa, hoje é sábado, não temos aulas, e você tem um lindo pênis!

Ikki avermelhou-se até o último fio de cabelo. Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos e sem saber porque, Ikki sentiu uma intensa vontade de beijá-la, aquela mulher arrogante, com pose de superior, que tanto odiava. Pandora o observava, com sua camisa masculina de botoes, até a metade das coxas, as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, dava-lhe um ar tão lascivo, como uma menina que estivesse esperando ser violentada. Foi ela quem desviou os olhos em outra direção. Ikki fez o mesmo, odiando-se pelos pensamentos pecaminosos que haviam invadido, sem que ele quisesse, sua cabeça.

- Eu vou indo...- disse ele - Depois a gente se fala...

Ela não respondeu, deixou-o passar, mas quando abriu a porta, Marin e Shina quase cairam dentro do quarto. Ikki olhou para Pandora e com uma expressão cínica e impasciente, passou pelas duas garotas, abriu a porta e saiu. Naquele momento o telefone tocou. Shina se precipita para atender e volta ao quarto de Pandora oferecendo-lhe o aparelho.

- Quer falar com você!

- Quem é?

- Não sei, não disse o nome, mas tem uma voz grave e muito sedutora! - insinuante.

Pandora agarra o telefone com um suspiro, já imaginando quem é. Se tranca no banheiro enquanto as duas amigas se jogam sobre a sua cama.

- Quem é, Shina? - Marin pergunta, curiosa.

- Não disse quem era, mas com certeza deve ser uma chamada de Londres!

**o.O.o Grécia o.O.o**

- Está conseguindo ver?

Giovanni movimentava, com delicadeza, o pequeno aparelho de ultrassom sobre o ventre imenso da jovem loira deitada na cama. Esmeralda levantou-se um pouco, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, para melhor acompanhar as imagens no computador, onde podia ver melhor detalhada que na tela ao alto.

- Mais ou menos! Não entendo bem, não sou capaz de identificar muita coisa, só as cabecinhas!

- Está bem aqui! Consegue ver agora? Aqui estão as perninhas e estas são as colunas vertebrais de ambos, como você pode ver, estão em perfeito estado!

- Sim...- ela sorriu, voltando a deitar-se.

- Só não consigo distinguir o sexo do que está atrás! A posição em que se encontra, torna-se quase impossível, o da frente está com um dos braços na frente do outro!

- Ao menos terei uma surpresa...E o outro? É possível saber?

- Sim, já te digo! Me dá um minuto!

O médico, com um forte sotaque italiano, examinou com cuidado, ás vezes aumentando a imagem, outras, diminuindo enquanto fazia alguns cálculos e ditava á Daphne alguns dato para Esmeralda, completamente desconhecidos. Por fim sorriu:

- É um menino! Um belo rapaz e já está encaixado na pelvis, o que significa que você poderá ter um parto absolutamente natural, sem nenhum problema! Ele será o primeiro a sair!

- Tomara que o outro seja uma menina! - pediu Esmeralda - Assim terei um lindo casal de gêmeos, nem posso acreditar!

- Sim, esperemos!

Esmeralda estava na sala de ultra-som. Desde que passara mal e fora medicada pelo doutor D'Angeri, que ia mensalmente ao consultório para fazer exames. É verdade que a principio, sua pressão preocupara o médico, mas como ele agora a acompanhava, poderia ficar um pouco mais aliviada. Ia nos 8 meses e suas relações com o pai pareciam um pouco estabilizadas. Ao final da consulta, levantou-se e trocou de roupa, recebendo do médico as fotos e os dados de como estavam os bebês naquele mês. Despediu-se e saiu, um sorriso explêndido abrindo-se nos seus lábios finos e rosados. Já não aguentava mais de vontade de pegar o telefone e dizer tudo a Ikki. Mas já estava no final do caminho, não custaria esperar mais um pouco.

Chegou em casa, abriu a porta e percebendo que o seu pai não estava em casa, correu para o quarto e pôs-se a escrever a Eiri, contando as últimas novidades. Fazia já dois meses que não enviava nenhuma carta. De repente, o telefone fixo soou. Esmeralda dirigu-se à sala e agarrando o aparelho, entrou novamente no seu quarto, sentando-se na cama e atendendo a chamada.

- Eiri! - animou-se ao escutar a voz da amiga - Estava escrevendo a você, que bom que ligou! Mas já te disse que evitasse o telefone fixo, meu pai não vai gostar de saber que recebo ligaçoes!

- Esmeralda, já estou morrendo de saudades suas. Me conta, como estão as coisas? Como foi com o seu pai? Você ainda não me disse como ele recebeu a notícia!

- Foi aquele escândalo, você sabe, Eiri, eu até apanhei! Se não fosse um poder maior que tivesse segurado sua mão, acho que ele tinha me matado!

- Mas agora ele já acalmou, né?

- Mal fala comigo, não me olha nos olhos, mas acho que depois que os bebês nascerem, ele vai terminar se acostumando!

- Eu espero...Você precisa ter os seus bebês em paz!

- Eu fui no médico, já sei que um é um menino, mas o outro não deu para ver, infelizmente!

- Jura? Ai que bom, que lindo! Fico tão feliz por você! O Ikki vai se derreter quando souber que tem um filho homem! Todos eles querem ter um herdeiro, né!

- É um malandro, Eiri, acredita que pôs o bracinho na frente do sexo do outro? Não dá pra saber se é outro menino ou se é uma menina!

- E me fala, você tem falado com o Ikki?

- Ele me ligou uma vez, assim rapidinho e...

Esmeralda congelou, com o telefone na mão. O sorriso desapareceu, lentamente, de seus lábios e os seus olhos focalizaram a figura austera e severa de seu pai que acabara de entrar no seu dormitório. Guilty, como sempre, tinha cara de poucos amigos, encarou a filha com autoridade e colocando as mãos nos bolsos, fez um gesto de impasciência, para que ela desligasse o aparelho. A loira entendera, e com um suspiro profundo de resignação, saudou ao pai, voltando a falar com a amiga:

- Oi, pai... O meu pai chegou aqui, depois a gente se fala! Você já sabe quando vem por aqui?

- Ainda não, estou vendo um estágio aqui que acho que vai acabar rolando... Mas prometo que irei pro nascimento dos meus sobrinhos! Mas olha, vou desligar porque já estão indo meus créditos, além disso, não quero que seu pai me mate!

- Ok, um beijo... - despediu-se Esmeralda.

- E outro pra você, ou melhor, três, um para cada um! E me escreve contando tudo, ok?

- Escrevo sim, pode deixar!

Esmeralda desliga o telefone, colocando-o em cima de sua cama e em pé, a imensa barriga definida pelo tecido do vestido que usava, encarou ao pai, séria, esperando o que ele queria dizer-lhe.

- Você fez uma ligação internacional do nosso telefone?

- Não pai, falava com a Eiri, não com o meu namorado e foi ela quem ligou, não se preocupe. Ela tentou o meu celular, mas tá sem carga porque esqueci de pôr pra carregar...

- Já recebeu algum dinheiro do desgraçado?

- Ainda não, pai, mas com certeza em breve vou receber! Eu até necessito mesmo pagar a consulta, o doutor D'angeri disse que eu podia pagar esse mês. Estou certa que o Ikki vai depositar em breve...- sorriu sem jeito, uma vez que ninguém depositaria dinheiro algum e ela teria de fazer mágica para arranjar alguma coisa.

- E pra mim? Você não ficou devendo nada? O dinheiro que eu te mandava pra você estudar, comer, achando que você estava na universidade, não vai ter volta?

A filha o olhou perplexa, aqueles olhos castanhos, sarcásticos, que pareciam brincar cruelmente com ela. Não podia acreditar que seu pai a estivesse cobrando, ainda mais naquela situação na qual se encontrava. Engoliu em seco, não encontrando as palavras para uma boa resposta. Talvez fosse melhor assim, responder ao seu pai era praticamente uma tentativa de suicídio. E de certo modo, não podia tirar o seu direito de sentir raiva. Reconhecia sua irresponsabilidade, mas não merecia ser tratada de forma tão humilhante. Não mesmo!

- Tudo bem... - pôde articular por fim, baixando os olhos.

- Sabe, filha, eu estava pensando ontem, você disse que seu namorado foi pros EUA, isso significa que tem dinheiro... - começou Guilty, num tom sério, o cenho franzido, mas um ar de zombaria na voz.

- Ele foi com uma proposta de trabalho, pai...

- Não importa, não é qualquer um que vai pra américa, não é mesmo?

- Sim...

- Mas ele bancou a sua gravidez, não? Dinheiro pra médico, exames, enquanto você estava lá, em Atenas...

- Sim, sim... - mentiu ela - E queria dizer também que todo aquele dinheiro que eu te pedi a mais, em junho, foi pra ir a um congresso da universidade mesmo, foi aplicado nos meus estudos, eu juro... Não tinha nada a ver com a gravidez!

- Sei... - fingindo que acreditava - E porque você não pediu a ele? Com certeza tem mais do que nós, não?

- Pai, não podia fazer isso, não tive coragem... Fiquei com vergonha, afinal, era só meu namorado...

Guilty, pela primeira vez em anos, deu uma estrondosa, uma súbita e divertida gargalhada. sob o olhar embasbacado da sua filha que, apesar de surpresa, sentiu-se ferver pela fúria crescente que lhe subia no peito, vendo aquele olhar de troça que o pai lhe ofereceia, como se ela fosse ainda uma criança idiota que acreditava que o Papai Noel tinha deixado seu presente.

- Essa é muito boa, filha! Ficou com vergonha! - sua voz era tranquila, um ar risonho no rosto severo - Mas não teve vergonha de ir pra cama com ele, não teve vergonha de carregar um filho dele na sua barriga, mas teve vergonha de pedir pra pagar algo da faculdade. - seguia falando baixo, calmo - É que pra mim, pra mim é sempre o pior pedaço, não é mesmo? O que sobra, aquilo que ninguém quer, é que vem pro meu prato! O que é bom vai pros outros, vai pra um estranho!

O sorriso desapareceu, dando lugar a uma careta de indignação.

- Nunca pude realizar nenhum sonho na mina vida, nenhum! O unico que tive, depois que aquela vagabunda foi embora, foi ver minha filha formada, trabalhando num bom emprego, conhecendo um rapaz de boa familia, com um futuro bonito pela frente, e o que acontece? Você me aparece aqui, grávida de um desconhecido, do qual eu sequer lembro o nome, do qual vi a cara somente uma vez e não gostei do que vi. Acha que está certo que me pagues com esta ingratidão tudo o que eu te dei? Me fala! - a última frase saiu num urro ensurdecedor.

- Chega...

Enquanto seu pai falava, as lágrimas começaram a cair quentes pelo seu rosto já avermelhado. Apertou as mãos uma na outra, nervosa, estava trêmula. Todos os dias era a mesma coisa, a mesma tempestade, as mesmas brigas.

- Chega, pai, que eu já não aguento mais! - enxugando as lágrimas, aumentando a voz embargada pelo pranto contido - Desde o dia em que cheguei aqui, você não me falou uma palavra, pai, uma palavra de carinho ou de apoio! Que tipo de pai é você que não estende a mão uma única vez, uma ÚNICA vez, para uma filha que está em pedaços? Será que o senhor não percebe, não percebe que eu estou no chão, que eu estou no fundo de um poço, que eu preciso de colo, preciso de atenção?

E numa súbita rajada de fúria, agarra o travesseiro e o atira longe. Agarrando-se dos cabelos, se joga na cama, afundando o rosto no colchão. Guilty a olhava, sério, severo, podia-se dizer penalizado. Mas não deu o braço a torcer.

- Você não pensou em nada disso quando você fez o que fez, não foi? A única coisa que você sabia fazer era: "pai, estou doente, me manda 300 euros", eu mandava. "Pai, tenho um congresso, me manda 500 euros", eu mandava, "pai, passei o dia vomitando, tenho de ir ao médico, me manda 1000 euros", o idiota aqui te mandava. E agora volta assim? Quando seus filhos nascerem, quero os três na rua!

Àquelas palavras, Esmeralda soltou um gemido maior, no seu pranto copioso. Não ousou olhar o pai, contorcia-se na cama, como uma criança mal criada de quem haviam tomado o brinquedo preferido e fizesse escândalo para reavê-lo.

- Todo pai ama incondicionamente a um filho, não importando os erros que comete! - grunhiu ela, entre lágrimas, aos soluços.

- Tem razão, um pai o faz, mas não eu! Talvez eu esteja sendo demasiado duro, mas, minha querida filha, foi assim que me ensinaram a ser durante toda a minha vida!

E olhando-a uma última vez, saiu do quarto, deixando-a sozinha.

**o.O.o Atenas o.O.o**

Eiri estava sentada numa das mesas do refeitorio da universidade, um livro de biologia nas mãos. Lia atentamente algumas partes, enquanto dava mordidas no seu sanduiche de verdura, um copo de suco ao lado. Diante dela, um rapazinho de cabelos e olhos verdes lhe fazia companhia, uma vez que seu amigo, namorado da garota em questão, lhe havia pedido que a acompanhasse enquanto ele não vinha. Hyoga tinha um exame importante e iria se atrasar. Shun olhou o relógio, já passara do meio dia e a tarde estava absurdamente fresca. Estavam em pleno inverno europeu e a chuva não dava tregua. na noite anterior havia granizado e as temperatiras baixaram até 2 graus positivos.

- Quando você a verá novamente, Eiri? - disparou Shun, as mãos cruzadas em cima da mesa, numa atitude de tédio, para a loirinha que, àquela pergunta, engasgou e necessitou tomar do suco para voltar ao normal.

- Verei quem? - perguntou, fingindo-se de desentendida.

- A Esmeralda, quem mais?

- Ai, Shun, de novo esse papo sobre a Esmeralda! - impascientou-se - Não sabe perguntar de outra coisa, não? Acaso você está apaixonado por ela? Olha que o Ikki não vai gostar de saber disso, hein! Ele é teu irmão!

- Não distorça as coisas, Eiri! - Shun ficou sério - Se pergunto pela Esmeralda, é só pelo fato de estranhar que uma garota tão dedicada e responsável, simplesmente tenha sumido, desistido de tudo só porque o namorado foi embora! O Ikki prometeu a ela que voltaria para se casar, eu sei, ele me disse, não entendo esta reação então!

- Por que não pergunta ao Ikki? - Eiri deu de ombros, tomando outro gole de suco.

- Não quero preocupar meu irmão com suposiçoes ou pensamentos, além disso, se algo estivesse mal entre eles, o Ikki já teria comentado algo nas cartas ou nas ligaçoes...

- Então, se o Ikki não comenta nada, é porque tá tudo bem! Relaxa e esquece a Esmeralda, eu preciso continuar estudando!

Shun fez um gesto de rendição e naquele momento sorriu quando viu Seiya e Shiryu aproximando-se da mesa com suas respectivas bandejas. Os dois garotos cumprimentaram aos dois jovens sentados e sentaram-se por sua vez. Foi Seiya que, com seu jeito maroto e indiscreto, novamente interrompeu Eiri.

- Então, futura senhora Mikhailovitch, quando a Esmeralda vai resolver aparecer na universidade de novo? - abrindo o ketchup.

- Verdade, desde junho que não a vejo! - comentou Shiryu - Não retomará o curso? Desistiu de verdade?

- Outro! - comentou Eiri, fechando o livro numa atitude de entrega e dando atenção aos amigos - Se querem saber mesmo, sim, ela desistiu e não, não retomará o curso, ao menos por enquanto!

- Você a tem visto? - volveu Shun.

- Tenho falado com ela, ela mora longe!

- E quando a verá novamente em pessoa? - rebateu Seiya, dando uma mordida no seu hamburguer.

- Talvez eu vá agora em janeiro quando os be... - gaguejou, tossiu, ia dizer besteira.

- Quando os quê? - Shun ficou curioso.

- Quando o pai dela for se operar! - consertou confusa.

- Sei... - Shun parecia incrédulo.

- O pai dela está doente de quê, mesmo? - voltou Seiya, realmente caindo no conto.

- Coração! - terminando o sanduiche e dando conta do suco.

- Ué, mas você não tinha dito que era do fígado? - Shun franziu o cenho. Eiri o olhou espantada.

- Era! Mas agora ele vai por uma...safena, sabem como é, a velhice...

- Oi galera! - Hyoga chegou naquele momento, acenou aos amigos e foi beijar a namorada.

- Meu amor, achei que não fosse vir mais!

Eiri estava afobada, levantara-se assim que escutou sua voz e nem ao menos o deixou beijar-lhe. Hyoga puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se.

- Estava terminando um trabalho e...

- Não! - gritou Eiri, impedindo-o de completar a ação. Hyoga a olha assustado.

- O que foi?

- Lembrei que preciso ir ali, vamos comigo!

Levantou-se, puxando-o pela mão e saiu a passos rápidos, arrastando a Hyoga como um brinquedo. Shun os observava afastando-se, mas não disse nada, seu olhar sempre tão doce estava muito intrigado, com um ar de desconfiança. Suspirou.

- E então, Amamiya? - Seiya bateu-lhe nas costas, estava tão distraído que esquecera dos amigos. - Como foi no exame?

- Bem, como sempre! - respondeu.

- Nossa, Shun, o que houve? Parece que viu um fantasma!

- Não sei se é um fantasma, Shiryu, mas algo me diz que alguma coisa de muito grave está passando!

- Por que diz isso? Fala da Esmeralda? - perguntou Seiya, de boca cheia.

- Sim, dela mesma, a Esmeralda...

- E o que tem ela? - indagou Shiryu.

- Primeiro abandona o curso sem mais nem menos...

- Ah, Shun, sem essa! Um monte de gente largou a faculdade esse semestre! - comentou Seiya.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Você desconfia de algo? - volveu Shiryu, realmente interessado. - Na verdade, confesso que a Eiri anda muito estranha quando se fala nela!

- Eu não soube de nada, ainda! - proferiu o rapaz de cabelos verdes, muito sério - Mas a Eiri, sim, me deixa muito intrigado!

- Não era a Esmeralda? - Seiya parecia confuso.

- A Eiri anda escondendo alguma coisa com relação a Esmeralda! - ratificou Shun.

- Elas são amigas, absolutamente normal que tenham segredos! - disse o chinês de longos cabelos negros.

- Mas ela está mentindo, entende? A Eiri se contradiz o tempo inteiro! Olha, eu não vou tirar conclusoes precipitadas, mas acho que a Esmeralda está, sim, com algum problema! - se levantou e colocou a mochila nas costas.

- Aonde vai? - perguntou Shiryu.

- Marquei de pegar a June no cabelereiro agora a tarde! Vamos ver uma peça! - olhou o relógio.

- Hoje eu e a Saori iremos numa conferência, onde o avô dela representará o nosso país! - ponderou Seiya, sorrindo. Seu namoro com a neta do magnata japonês estava de vento em popa.

- Obrigado por me deixarem sozinho! - Shiryu fez cara de falsa tristeza; os outros dois sorriram.

- Quando vai se declarar pra Shunrey? - perguntou Seiya.

- Não fale imbesilidades, Ogawara! Ela é praticamente uma irmã!

- Praticamente não significa que o seja de verdade! - comentou Shun - Bem, eu vou lá!

- Tenha uma boa noite, Shun! - disse Shiryu, sorrindo.

- E lembre-se: - gritou Seiya com voz séria, fazendo Shun, que já estava a uma certa distância, virar-se para ele - Use camisinha! - Shun arregalou os olhos e vermelho, deu as costas e seguiu seu caminho.

- Seiya, você realmente consegue ser incoveniente! - comentou Shiryu.

- Falo pro bem dele, afinal...

- Afinal o quê? Desembucha!

- Eu sei que ele e a June estão trasando!

- Como é? - o chinês interessou-se - O Shun? O irmão do Ikki? O mais tímido da turma? Com aquele mulherão? Sim, porque a June é muita areia pro caminhãozinho dele!

- Naquele dia que você dormiu na casa da Anna, pra estudar e o Hyoga ficou na casa da Eiri, eu estava só, vendo televisão, quando o Shun e a June chegaram lá no apartamento...

- E? Fala logo!

- Daí que, do meu quarto, no final do corredor, com a porta fechada, deu pra escutar tudinho! - Seiya sorria maroto. Shiru¡yu o acompanhou.

- Quem diria... O Shun! - Shiryu não acreditava.

- Pois é, de santo ele só tem a cara! - Seiya caiu na gargalhada; Shiryu balançou a cabeça.

Um pouco distante dali, Eiri continuava andando rapidamente, puxando Hyoga atrás de si, como uma mãe que levasse o filho de castigo. De repente, o loiro, já irritado, estacou a marcha e puxou, por sua vez, a namorada, fazendo-a parar e olhar para trás.

- Basta, chega, não suporto mais essa situação! Não posso mais falar com meus amigos, conversar, quando você está por perto, que parece que isso te deixa maluca, louca, não sei...

- Está dizendo que eu sou louca? - ela soltou sua mão, ofendida.

- Está se comportando como uma! O que tem de mal falar na Esmeralda? Aconteceu algo? Ela, por acaso, está traindo o Ikki?

Eiri tornou-se séria. Jamais imaginou que pudesse passar aquilo pelas cabeças dos rapazes. Será que Shun estaria pensando o mesmo?

- Não, claro que não! De onde você tira essas idéias, Hyoga? A Esmeralda ama o Ikki e por favor, não volte a fazer esse tipo de comentário de novo!

- Tudo bem, não precisa ficar chateada, mas é que você reage de forma tão intempestiva que... Por que saiu assim, tão afobada?

- Já disse que preciso ir a um lugar! - voltou a andar, mas calma, mas Hyoga a deteve de novo.

- Por que você tem evitado o Shun? Ele te fez alguma coisa? É meu melhor amigo, me magoa que você o trate mal! - o loiro parecia preocupado.

- Ele não me fez nada nem estou evitando ele, só estou com pressa!

- Eiri, toda vez que o Shun vai estar em algum lugar, você desiste de ir, quando ele chega, você inventa uma desculpa para sair...

- É só coincidência, já disse que nunca me fez nada...

- Por isso mesmo!

- É que toda vez ele me pergunta pela cunhada! - explodiu a loira.

- Já notei isso e também já notei que você tem evitado falar nela!

- Hyoga, já te disse que não sou correio! - deu as costas ao namorado; Hyoga a alcançou.

- Me diz a verdade: vocês brigaram?

- Não!

- Então por que se sente tão irritada quando alguém te pergunta sobre ela? Não pode, simplesmente, responder com normalidade?

- Mas eu respondo!

- Você rosna! Qualquer um que se aproxime pra saber da Esmeralda, você trata super mal! Você não era assim!

- Hyoga, estou cheia de problemas, eu realmente preciso ir! Depois a gente se fala!

- Tudo bem! - o loiro a fitou sem graça - Amanhã a gente se vê, então!

Ele a beijou nos lábios com carinho e a garota seguiu seu caminho. Hyoga suspirou e resolveu ir andando pra casa. Mas fez um juramento. Arrancaria de Eiri o que estava passando, era uma questão de honra agora!

**o.O.o**

O sol estava se pondo quando Shun abriu a porta de vidro todo chamuscado de desenhos femininos do salão mais requisitado pelas atenienses. Não entendia o porque de sua namorada necessitar toda uma tarde trancada ali, naquele lugar, apenas para ir ao teatro. Suspirou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, enquanto buscava, por todos os lados, a sua garota.

- Mulheres, todas iguais! - murmurou, ao ver o ambiente repleto.

Entre as dezenas de progesteronas falantes dentro do recinto, conseguiu divisar sua namorada conversando alegremente com o propietário do negócio, um grande empresário, conhecido por todos por ser bastante íntimo das estrelas da televisão e também das garotas do curso de Artes. Esmeralda e Eiri sempre o tinham em grande conta.

- Querido, aqui! - gritou June, acenando para que se aproximasse.

Afrodite em pé, com as mãos cruzadas na altura do queixo, deixou que uma leve exclamação saísse de seus lábios, juntamente com uma erguida discreta de sua bem delineada sobrancelha.

- Você está linda! - comentou Shun, recepcionando a namorada com um fevroroso beijo nos lábios.

- Dite é maravilhoso, não sei o que seria de mim sem ele! - comentou sorrindo.

Afrodite fez uma pequena reverência em agradecimento, recebendo um cumrpimento do jovem universitário. Shun voltou a fitar a namorada.

- Então, vamos? Se não chegaremos atrasados!

- Sim! - respondeu June, voltando-se para Afrodite - Depois venho para continuarmos aquele assunto...

- Mi casa es su casa! - brincou o comerciante - A propósito...- Afrodite encarou a Shun - Como está sua cunhada?

O rapaz deixou que seu doce sorriso fosse gradativamente desaparecendo. Encarou o homem afeminado a sua frente com ar interrogativo. Como se não houvesse entendido a pergunta.

- Minha cunhada? A Esmeralda?

- A menos que você tenha outra...- Afrodite sorriu - Eu acho que ela é, sim!

- Ela deixou a faculdade há alguns meses, não sabia? - Shun respondeu um pouco sem jeito.

- Claro que eu sabia, aqui fico sabendo de tudo! - Afrodite espanejava as mãos no ar, indicando os ouvidos - Mas falo sobre os be...

Estacou, olhando para a porta de entrada. June voltou sua atenção na direção do olhar do cabaleireiro. Apenas Shun continuava prestando atenção no que ele iria dizer.

- Sobre os... - tentou continuar, mas Afrodite parecia alheio.

- Com licença! - pediu o homem, abrindo um sorriso.

E dirigindo-se para a prota, foi receber a neta do ilustre magnata japonês, Mistumasa Kido. June sorriu, e chamando Shun a si, comentou:

- Ela é tão elegante, não é? O Seiya vai se dá bem!

Shun fitou a namorada, completamente desentendido. Sabia que Afrodite estivera prestes a lhe dizer talvez a chave daquele enigma, mas a chegada de Saori havia atrapalhado.

- Vamos? - chamou June.

- Sim, vamos! - suspirou Shun.

O casal cumprimentou a namorada de Seiya e saindo do salão, dirigiram-se ao teatro municipal de Atenas. Afrodite acenou um adeus aos dois e olhando pra Shun, um sorriso cínico nos seus lábios pintados, disse:

- Mas que deus grego, minha deusa Afrodite! Definitivamente, eu sou gay!

**o.O.o Continua... o.O.o**


	5. Reminicências

**Capítulo V**

**REMINISCÊNCIAS**

Ele a beijava ferozmente, como se quisesse, através dos seus lábios inchados pela voracidade de sua carícia, sugar-lhe a alma, transportar-se de seu corpo para o dela, como uma transmigração de alma. Ela, por sua vez, o enlaçava com força, pendurada ao pescoço masculino, em pontas de pé para alcançá-lo, umas vez que ele era bem mais alto que ela. O rapaz, sensualmente, a abraçava pela cintura, apertando-a contra si, sua boca passando pelo rosto delicado, pescoço, ombros, de onde as alças do frágil vestido já haviam baixado, os olhos fechando-se de sofreguidão e volúpia.

- Ikki... - sussurrou ela, quase sem voz, num resfolegar continuo para encontrar de novo o fôlego. - Não para, por favor...

- Parar? - ele a puxou pelos cabelos, numa atitude de autoridade, mas com certa delicadeza - Se eu parar agora eu morro, Esmeralda!

De repente, um flash vindo não se sabe de onde, iluminou, com uma claridade ofuscante, todo o ambiente obscurecido pela penumbra, por um momento e cortou, deixando o casal completamente aturdido. Após recuperar a visão, Ikki e Esmeralda olharam através da janela, de onde supostamente havia vindo a luz e ele teve um acesso de raiva, acesso esse que não passou de um profundo suspiro enquanto contava até dez, quando viu as caras apatetadas de Shun, Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu, além de Eiri, do lado de fora da casa de campo que eles haviam alugado para as férias de verão. Esmeralda controlou-se para não sorrir.

- Vocês estão ai fora? - Ikki perguntou com ironia. - Estavam espionando a gente? Não têm algo mais interessante pra fazerem, não?

- Entrem, vão ficar ai feito bobos? - disse a loirinha abrindo a porta, depois de ajeitar o vestido - Está uma linda noite, não?

- Interrompimos algo? - perguntou Shun - Boa noite, Ikki...- sorri amarelo para o irmão.

- E o que tem de boa? - rosnou o mais velho dos irmãos. - E sim interroperam algo!

- Não se preocupem, era só um beijo...- apressou-se a dizer Esmeralda.

- Não seria só um beijo se vocês não tivessem chegado! - rosnou Ikki.

- Aliás, um lindo beijo, você não devia ter tirado a foto, Seiya! - repreendeu Eiri.

- Ora, ao menos agora eles terão o beijo para sempre! - defendeu-se.

- Deixe-me ver! - pediu Esmeralda - Meu amor, ficou lindo! Eu quero esta foto, quero fazer um poster gigante e pregar na parede do quarto!

- Feliz aniversário, amiga! - disse Eiri, abraçando-a.

- Obrigada!

- E olha, eu toruxe um vinho...- disse Shiryu - O melhor vinho grego, safra 1870!

- E eu preparei algo da culinária russa, para que vocês possam experimentar! - Hyoga segurando uma bandeja - Preparados? Eis aqui! - tirando o pano que cobria.

- O que são? - perguntou Seiya, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Panquecas russas, feitas especialmente por mim para a aniversariante! - entregando a badeja a Esmeralda.

- Não sabia que você cozinhava! - comentou Eiri, olhando o loirinho de forma carinhosa.

- Muitas coisas que você ainda não sabe! - respondeu ele, também olhando-a.

- Obrigada, Hyoga! - Esmeralda recebeu a bandeja, olhando de forma insinuante os dois amigos - Nossa, amigos, música, uma casa de campo, vinho, tenho tudo o que preciso, não posso pedir mais nada!

- Ah, então, já que você tem tudo que precisa, meu presente vai ficar pro proximo ano!

Ikki aproximou-se da namorada, fazendo cara matreira, de menino travesso, as mãos nos bolsos. Esmeralda o fitou curiosa.

- Que presente? - sorriu. - Me dá, Ikki!

- Não, você já tem tudo do que precisa, não precisa do meu presente, **n**ão é galera?

- Justo! - disse Shiryu, sorrindo.

- Ah não, meu amor! - fez carinha de me dá; Ikki tira do bolso uma pequena caixa de veludo negro - Me falta isso ai que está na sua mão!

Esmeralda tentou alcançar o minúsculo embrulho, mas Ikki, levantando a mão, não a deixou se aproximar. A garota se jogou em cima dele, em ponta de pé, tentando alcançar a mão que ele havia erguido, até que, desistindo, Ikki lhe entrega a pequena caixa, que ela pega com avidez e alegria. Esmeralda, com um sorriso doce nos lábios, abre o presente e seus olhos, de um verde claro, encara o namorado, o sorriso desaparecendo, dando lugar a uma feição espantada e ao mesmo tempo encantada.

- Ikki... É lindo!

E virando a caixa na direção dos amigos, mostra um anel de prata, com uma bela pedra verde, uma esmeralda, a pedra do seu nome.

- Investiu, hein, Amamiya! - comentou Seiya. - Tem algum significado?

- Quem me vendeu disse que sim! - respondeu Ikki.

- E eu posso saber qual é? - perguntou Esmeralda, virando-se para ele.

- É um anel que afasta as coisas ruins e traz somente a felicidade! - disse Ikki, acariciando-a nos cabelos cacheados.

- É um anel da sorte! Já ouvi falar! - disse Shiryu.

- Eu não acredito muito nisso, mas achei tão bonito e diferente, além de ter a sua pedra, que comprei pra você!

E pegando a caixa das delicadas mãos, Ikki retira o pequeno objeto e poe no dedo da namorada. Esmeralda levanta a mão direita:

- É na mão esquerda, me falaram! - disse Ikki.

- Ah, bem...

Olhou sorrateiramente para Eiri e esta, fazendo um leve gesto de cabeça, sorriu como se dissesse: "Até que enfim!" Após colocar o anel, Ikki beija a pequena mão.

- Agora não me falta mais nada! - disse Esmeralda - Me beija, Ikki!

E ele a beijou, profundo, sereno, doce, como se nunca mais fossem se ver novamente. Não importava quem estivesse ali, os amigos baixaram os olhos, pigarrearam, começaram a se espalhar, mas os dois seguiam no apaixonado beijo, molhado, quente, aconchegante, tão cheio de carinho e de ternura que agora, passado um ano daquele episódio, uma vez que havia sido no início do namoro, ainda lhe enchiam os olhos de lágrimas. Esmeralda, deitada na cama, levantou a mão esquerda e observou, por um longo instante, aquele anel, que jamais saíra do seu dedo. E o beijou, diversas vezes, como se isso pudesse trazer aquela noite de verão de volta, como se pudesse trazer Ikki de novo para os seus braços.

**o.O.o **

Diante de um imenso espelho, ricamente moldurado, uma jovem olhava-se de todos os ângulos, seus olhos focalizados no ventre ainda plano, coberto de roupas devido ao clima hostil do outono alemão. Atrás de si, uma criada atarefada organizava a enorme cama.

De repente a porta se abriu e uma senhora entrou, com seu ar doce, porém forte, e ainda que o rosto fosse já amadurecido pelos anos, ainda era soberbamente parecido ao rosto jovial da garota que, preocupada, observava-se com atenção diante do espelho.

- Mutti! - exclamou a menina ao vê-la entrar.

- Ingrid, saia, preciso conversar com a minha filha!

A empregada fez-lhe uma reverência de cabeça e saiu, fechando a porta.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou a senhora, com sua voz delicada, um ar de riso no rosto pálido - Está se admirando no espelho?

- Mamãe, já dá pra notar que eu estou grávida?

A boa senhora deu uma gostosa gargalhada, aproximando-se da filha, sua imagem também sendo refletida no espelho. Olharam-se através do vidro bem polido.

- Ainda não, filha, você só tem dois meses de gestação!

- Dois não, quase três! - exclamou a jovem.

- Quando eu engravidei de você, minha barriga só veio aparecer quase com 5 meses! Queria morrer! Você já contou a ele?

- Ainda não! - ela encarou a mãe - Estou preparando o terreno, mãe, é uma notícia difícil!

- Ele não desconfia de nada? Não percebeu que você não ficou menstruada estes três meses?

- Eu disse a ele que tinha menstruado, comprei absorvente na frente dele, para ele ver mesmo!

- Pandora! Uma hora você vai ter que contar!Vai esperar o que? Que a criança nasça?

- Semana que vem é o aniversário dele, penso em fazer uma surpresa, um jantar a dois, à luz de velas, o que a senhora acha? Seria uma ocasião tranquila, não?

- É uma ótima idéia, precisarão mesmo conversarem sozinhos, sem ninguém para interromper! Mas já não atrase este momento, Pandora, quanto mais passa o tempo, mais difícil será!

A garota tentou sorrir, mas terminou por sentar-se na cama. Sua mãe a acompanhou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Está triste, filha? Isso não é motivo de tristeza, e sim de alegria! Confesso que quase infartei quando você me contou que tinha engravidado de um rapaz que conhecia só há seis meses, mas, o que está feito, feito está, não se pode mais chorar sobre o leite derramado! Essa criança não tem culpa de nada!

- Não estou triste, mamãe, estou com medo!

- Medo de quê? Do Radamanthys? Esse é o nome dele, não é? Quando vai me mostrar ao menos uma foto dele?

- Tenho medo de como ele vai reagir! Foi algo que aconteceu sem que esperássemos, sem que quiséssemos, uma fatalidade, um acidente, tenho medo de como ele vai encarar esta situação!

- Mas, Pandora, vocês se gostam? Porque quando há sentimento, todo o resto perde a importância!

- Mãe, não é tão simples assim! A gente sai, namora, mas não é nada sério, ele nem mora em Berlim! Está aqui fazendo um curso e agora em dezembro volta pro país dele, ele é de Londres! Nunca falamos em ter uma relação séria ou o que vai passar quando ele tenha de ir embora, jamais falamos em casamento ou que quer que seja, entende? Me sinto perdida!

A mãe a acariciou nos cabelos negros e de repente uma buzina a fez saltar da cama e correr para a janela do dormitório. Voltou de lá com um imenso sorriso.

- É ele! - arrumando-se no espelho - Já estou indo pro curso, mãe! Eu venho almoçar! Beijo!

Deu um beijo rápido na bochecha materna e saiu pelas escadas abaixo numa rapidez que mais parecia um furacão. A senhora Heinstein ali ficou, pensativa, já imaginando aquela nova doçura pulando no seu colo e toda sua pessoa se encheu de um novo frescor.

Pandora abriu o portão da propriedade que estava na sua familia há geraçoes. O jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis a esperava, em cima da moto, o casaco negro de napa o vestia explendidamente e o capacete o deixava ainda mais sexy. Quando a viu assomando, desceu do veículo e a recebeu em seus braços, fazendo-a girar diversas vezes e tudo terminou num longo beijo.

- Vamos, sobe! - disse ele, parecia apressado.

- O que houve?

- Houve o meu desejo, que está a ponto de explodir! - dando a partida, enquanto ela se acomodava atrás.

- Desejo? São às 8 da manhã e temos aula, não há tempo para desejo! - ela sorriu cínica.

- Pois que a aula fique pra outra hora, agora vou te levar pro meu apartamento!

Sua mão encontrou a pele branca do delicado rosto e a acariciou. Ela apertou sua mão, detendo o carinho e levando-a aos lábios, a beijou. Encontrando os cabelos femininos, que caiam como um tapete negro pelas costas nuas, ele os segurou com força e os puxou, fazendo-a levantar o rosto, encarando-o. As bocas quase se tocando, as respiraçoes confundindo-se.

Finalmente ele abaixou a cabeça, encontrando os lábios da mulher a sua frente, tão ávidos quanto os seus. Um de seus braços a apertou fortemente pela cintura enquanto ela lhe arrancava, sofregamente, seu casaco e camisa de baixo. Ele afastou-se um pouco para lhe facilitar o trabalho, mas tão logo viu-se livre das peças, puxou-a para si com violência. Ela suspirou forte, apertando os músculos rígidos do namorado.

- Pegue-me pra você! - pediu ela - Faça-me sua outra vez e prometa que nunca mais vai me deixar!

Ele a fitou. A mulher pôde ver um desejo crescente perpassar pelos olhos sensuais que lhe encaravam com ardor.

- Beije-me...- disse ela.

Mas ele não lhe obedeceu. Cravou seus dentes no pescoço cálido, de tal forma que ela fechou os olhos, agarrando-se aos cabelos dele com força, com vontade.

- Como pode ser tão má? - dizia-lhe o homem num sussurro - Queria tê-la aqui para sempre, não sabe o meu desespero quando chega a noite e me encontro sozinho, sem ninguém para compartir minha cama!

- Castigo por ter de me abandonar no final do ano...

Disse ela enquanto ele retirava, violentamente, os objetos de cima da mesa da cozinha e a sentava, abrindo a própria calça com sofreguidão. Passou a sugar os pequenos seios, as suas esperientes mãos encontraram a reentrância das coxas femininas. A lascívia reverberava por cada poro daquela mulher e comunicava-se a ele.

De repente ela lhe puxou pelos cabelos, como ele havia feito antes, e o fez olhá-la dentros dos seus misteriosos orbes violetas, escurecidos pelo prazer.

- Faz-me tua mulher, como da primeira vez...- pediu num murmúrio. - Radamanthys...

Ele obedeceu com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Penetrou-a com toda a fome daqueles meses de em que vinham se relacionando. E enquanto a possuía, ali, na mesa da cozinha, em meio a uma forte nevasca que caía gelada na cidade de Berlim, o sabor do perigo e da paixão afloravam nele, fazendo-o respirar forte, gemer, enquanto ela, puxando-o mais para si, aprofundando mais a penetração, mordia os lábios no ápice do torpor.

Ele pendeu sobre ela, ofegante. A pequena morte, como chamava. Nunca consiguira separar o instante da satisfação plena da sensação de morrer. Pandora o enlaçou com seus braços nus, também resfolegante. Gotículas de suor se haviam acumulado entre os corpos. Ela sorria, acariciando-lhe as mechas claras. Radamanthys, apoiando-se na mesa, encarou-a.

- Agora, se você quiser, podemos ir para aula!

Essas e outras lembranças lhe chegavam aos borbotoes dentro do peito, enquanto ela, sentada no sofá da república estudantil de Havard, já preparada para dormir, a sala escura, deixava-se perder em pensamentos, em ilusoes, em tantas crenças que se haviam feito em pedaços. Respirou fundo, limpou a garganta, já não chorava, aprendera a ser forte, a não se comportar como a menina ingênua que um dia se havia entregado ao amor e havia sido abandonada pela covardia.

O rodar do trinco a tirou de seus devaneios. Marin entrava abarrotada de livros. Jogou a bolsa em cima da mesa, os livros também e só então percebeu a presença da amiga. Talvez a cara de Pandora não era das melhores, porque a ruiva franziu o cenho e disparou:

- Está um frio terrível lá fora! - encarou-a - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, estava só pensativa! Relembrando algumas coisas que ás vezes é melhor esquecer, mas não conseguimos!

- Você é sempre tão misteriosa, Pandora, fechada, nunca fala em si, como se ocultasse algo! Eu notei que desde que recebeu aquele último telefonema, que você tem andado chateada, triste e deprimida! Quem é esse homem de voz sensual que liga pra você? Algum namorado?

- Ex-namorado! - respondeu a jovem pálida de olhos negros - Já estávamos separados havia dois anos quando vim pros EUA, não sei porque resolveu aparecer agora nem sei como conseguiu o telefone daqui!

- Você não sente mais nada por ele? - Marin a encarou com seriedade - Pra ter ficado tão abalada por seu telefonema, alguma coisa você sente por ele ainda, nem que seja ódio!

- Talvez seja exatamente isso que eu sinta, Marin, ódio, ódio pelo o que ele me fez passar, por sua covardia, por sua fraqueza, ódio, ódio... - saiu de si, levando as mãos à cabeça e deixando que uma lágrima escorresse.

- Não quer se abrir comigo? Ás vezes conversar, botar pra fora o que nos atormenta, nos ajuda a superar, tenho certeza que você se sentirá melhor quando o fizer!

- Você tem tempo para escutar um conto romântico idiota, cujo final já estava escrito no começo? - irônica, sorrindo entre lágrimas.

- Tenho todo o tempo do mundo para ajudar a uma amiga! Sou toda ouvidos, pode começar!

- Bem, então te contarei o que aconteceu há dois anos!

**o.O.o Flashback o.O.o**

O mês de outubro finalmente terminava e o outono havia chegado com tudo, frigidíssimo, congelando lagos, rios e os galhos nus das árvores. O apartamento no centro da capital alemã estava obscurecido, iluminado apenas pela luz de algumas velas vermelhas espalhadas pelo ambiente aconchegante, aquecido pela calefação. Em cima da mesa, pratos, copos e talheres estavam arrumados para um jantar romântico e depois...

Ela sorriu, correndo até a cozinha e dando uma olhada no belo assado que havia feito e no bolo de chocolate que havia encomendado. Era o aniversário dele, o primeiro que passavam juntos e como existia a possibilidade de que ele fosse embora em dezembro, Pandora queria fazer aquele dia simplesmente inesquecível, e o faria, pois estava disposta de presenteá-lo com o seu segredo. Com certeza ele se emocionaria e decidiria ficar ou levá-la consigo, afinal, era um rapaz rico também, de uma das mais bem conceituadas famílias londrinas.

A porta abriu-se. Radamanthys não esperava nenhuma surpresa. Havia recibido uma encomenda de seus pais e também os cumprimentos de muitos amigos, ingleses e alemães, mas não, definitivamente não esperara o que encontrou ao cruzar a porta de entrada. Sorriu, tirando o casaco e jogando-o em cima do sofá. Pandora veio recebê-lo com um beijo profundo.

- Então? Gostou? - perguntou ela - Queria que tivesse um dia inesquecível!

- Você já torna meu dia inesquecível, sua mentirosa! Dizendo que precisava passar o dia com a sua mãe, eu bem que imaginei que fosse preparar algo, mas jamais poderia imaginar isso! Adorei a surpresa!

- Tem fome? - ela retirou o cachecol do pescoço masculino - Eu mesmo fiz nosso jantar, espero que esteja bom, nunca fui boa na cozinha, na verdade, sou uma verdadeira nulidade no fogão!

- Bem, se você me matar, meus pais saberão onde procurar minha assassina! Está um cheiro ótimo, tenho certeza que seja lá o que você tenha feito, está comestível!

Sorriram. Sentaram-se a mesa e jantaram tranquilos, uma múisca ao fundo para recepcionar os solitários convidados. Sorriam, brincavam, trocavam carícias, como dois esposos em plena lua de mel. E nessas pequenas delícias, ela sentia mais quente e mais sincero o sentimento que sentia por aquele jovem que só conhecia há tão só seis meses e sentia reciprocidade. Radamanthys por sua vez, pensava em sua viagem, dali a dois meses, na sua responsabilidade frente ao patrimônio de sua família, as empresas do pai, o próprio pai, que esperava seu único filho e herdeiro para substituí-lo no cargo de chefia. Mas preferiu afastar estes e outros pensamentos negativos e só pensar naquele momento mágico, que terminaria para sempre.

Veio a torta. Cantaram o "parabéns para você" em ambos idiomas, ele soprou a velas e ela lhe passou uma espátula, a fim de que ele pudesse cortar o bolo.

- Adivinha pra quem vai o primeiro pedaço? - brincou ele.

- Deixa eu adivinhar? - ela fez cara pensativa - Para o seu hamster? - indicando o pequeno ratinho na sua gaiola.

Brindaram e por fim, ela se levantou, veio até ele, sentado na cadeira degustando de um bom vinho. Pandora se abaixou, agarrou-lhe nas mãos, retendo a atenção do jovem loiro que a encarou risonho, um lindo sorriso iluminando seu rosto másculo de inglês.

- O que houve? - perguntou ele, já meio bêbado, sorrindo como um tonto.

- Queria te dar o meu presente! - disse ela, um sorriso maior ainda no seu rosto pálido - Radamanthys eu... - sorriu mais largo - Eu estou grávida!

Por um instante a sua cabeça girou 360 graus, o vinho tinha começado a fazer efeito. Radamanthys seguia sorrindo feito bobo, como se não houvesse entendido, mas gradativamente seu sorriso foi se apagando, lentamente, seus olhos focalizando com insistência a cara de felicidade de sua companheira. De repente o rosto masculino tronou-se completamente sério, engolindo em seco, seus lábios fechados, como se houvesse recebido a notícia de uma morte repentina e seu cérebro estivesse lento demais para processar as palavras.

- Está feliz, meu amor? - Pandora seguia sorrindo, apertando-lhe as mãos. - Está feliz?

- Parabéns!

Foi o que ele pôde articular, após um longo minuto de silêncio no qual buscou as palavras na cabeça, mas só pôde encontrar aquela, seca, sem vida, mas que expressava bem seus sentimentos naquele momento. E foi com irritação que disse aquilo, fazendo o rosto de Pandora anuviar-se, como uma rosa que se fecha a noite. Radamanthys tentou levantar-se, mas ela o reteve.

- Radamanthys, precisamos conversar!

- Conversar? Não temos nada para conversar! Você planejou tudo isso, não foi? Pensou em tudo sozinha, a notícia no dia do meu aniversário, tudo!

- Do que está falando? - ela também alterou a voz.

- O que você tá querendo? Sabe que vou voltar pra Inglaterra e quis me prender! O que pretende, que eu me case na marra? Não!

- Radamanthys, não é isso que eu quero, só aconteceu, eu juro que não planejei nada, eu... - suas mãos tremiam.

- Aconteceu! Semana passada mesmo eu te perguntei se estava tudo bem e você disse que estava, mas já estava grávida, Pandora! - ele gritava aos quatro ventos.

- Essa criança é uma parte nossa, nós fizemos juntos, deve nos unir, não nos afastar...

- Chega! - berrou ele - Essa história não dará certo comigo, Pandora! Acha que sou idiota?

- Que história? Do que tá falando? - ela irritou-se.

- Essa história de gravidez! Você terá de escolher: ou ele ou eu!

- O que você quer dizer?

- Que você vai ter que tirar essa criança!

Pandora o encarou colérica e partindo pra cima dele, começou a bater-lhe, mas ele a segurou pelos braços.

- Eu estou esperando o filho teu, como pode me pedir uma abominação desta?

- Meu não, seu! Você quis, você planejou, agora dane-se! Eu não tenho nada a ver com essa história!

- Não chame o nosso filho de história! - berrou a garota, era uma cena realmente lamentável.

- Não diga que ele é meu filho, eu te proibo de dizer a quem quer que seja que eu sou pai!

Ela descontrolou-se e levantando a mão, desferiu um tremendo tapa no rosto masculino, que o fez encarar aquele rosto pálido com todo o ardor que lhe adentrou no peito, avermelhado pela raiva súbita.

- Canalha! - rosnou ela entre dentes - Você é muito canalha!

Radamanthys a encarou, lívido, furioso, mas não fez nada. Pegou o casaco, o cachecol, abriu a porta com fúria e saiu, batendo a mesma violentamente. Pandora explodiu em pranto, deixou-se cair de joelhos e tapou o rosto com as mãos. Terminou adormecendo sentada na cadeira, a cabeça afundada nos braços e estes apoiados sobre a mesa. Radamanthys voltou madrugada alta. Entrou no apartamento e fechou a porta devagar. Tirou o casaco e aproximou-se dela, despertando-a com delicadeza. Pandora o olhou, já não chorava, mas o rosto estava inchado e os olhos vermelhos. Radamanthys se encontrava da mesma forma. Ela teve a certeza de que ele também havia chorado.

- Radamanthys...- disse ela sonolenta, tentando se situar.

- Eu sair daquela maneira para pensar um pouco... - disse ele, sentando-se numa cadeira, próximo a ela.

- E o que você decidiu?

- Pandora, eu... Eu vou voltar pra Londres, eu vou embora daqui! Eu sinto muito!

Alguns dias depois, Pandora saia do curso que frequentava, sobre a história da arte alemã. Fazia um frio atroz e apertou mais o sobretudo em volta do corpo. Desde que haviam discutido, fazia já 3 semanas que não via Radamanthys, nem sequer uma notícia, não sabia se ainda seguia em Berlim. De repente, ao cruzar uma avenida movimentada, mãos fortes e puxaram pelo braço, fazendo-a voltar-se para trás, assustada pela interferência. Era ele!

- Podemos conversar? - pediu.

Ela não respondeu, deixou-se levar através de uma rua mais calma até chegarem em um restaurante. O jovem a guiou até uma mesa, ao fundo do ambiente, mais escuro e por isso mais tranquilo. Sentaram-se. Foi ele que, após um silêncio, em que os olhares se degladiavam, disse:

- Estou voltando pra Inglaterra amanhã!

Pandora sentiu-se desfalecer, mas não demonstrou. Olhou-o ainda mais altiva, erguendo bem o rosto onde os olhos brilharam pelas lágrimas que começaram a se acumular. Mas não choraria, não mesmo!

- Eu só queria te entregar isso! - continuou ele, retirando um envelope de dentro do casaco e entregando a ela.

A jovem exitou, mas recebeu. Seria uma carta de despedida? Quando a reteve em suas mãos, sentiu um certo volume em seu interior e encarou seu interlocutor com olhos perscrutadores, interrogativos, como se perguntasse se era realmente o que ela estava pensando. Não podia ser! Com certeza estava enganada! Seria muito cafajeste da parte dele fazer isso!

- É tudo que ainda me restava aqui em Berlim e mais alguma coisa que pedi que o meu pai me enviasse, disse que queria ir a Bélgica e ele me mandou um pouco mais!

Ao escutar isso, ela abriu, sôfrega, o sobre. Era dinheiro, várias notas de 100 euros desfilavam diante de seus olhos indignados. Não ousou encará-lo, sentia-se estremecer de raiva e se o olhasse, certamente o mataria.

- É uma boa quantia, Pandora...- seguiu Radamanthys, atentando no aspecto da companheira - Não quero que pense que é uma esmola, como deve está pensando, é só o que eu acredito ter por obrigação pela situação em que estamos... Não me sentiria bem indo embora sem ter ao menos feito algo por você...

Ela o olhou finalmente e controlando a voz, disse:

- Eu tenho pena de você! Agradeço pela sua bondade e preocupação, mas eu não necessito seu dinheiro, também sou rica, muita rica, tanto quanto você, não faltará nada ao meu filho, até mesmo porque, farei o aborto que você tanto deseja!

Não era o que iria fazer, mas queria que ele pensasse que sim, e finalmente se livraria dele para sempre. Havia sido uma linda história de amor e nada mais.

- O dinheiro é seu, use como quiser, eu só achei que era o que você tinha direito, ou melhor, o que o...o bebê tinha direito, só isso!

Ela levantou-se.

- Ainda tem mais alguma coisa para dizer?

- Não! Só que realmente desejo que vocês fiquem bem e que um dia você entenda meus motivos! E se por acaso você tirar, saiba que estará salvando sua própria vida, será menos um problema para você e menos um remorso para mim!

- Obrigada pelos conselhos, agora volte ao seu país e nunca mais apareça na Alemanha, faça esse favor a nós dois! Nunca mais quero voltar a ver a sua cara!

- Assim será! - disse ele, engolindo em seco - Acabou!

Pandora reteve seu olhar ainda por um momento no rosto impassível do jovem, até que lhe deu as costas e saiu rapidamente dali. Radamanthys alisou os cabelos, impasciente. Levantou-se e tomou as ruas, dirigindo-se ao seu apartamento. Seu vôo, com destino a Londres, sairia nas primeiras horas da manhã.

**o.O.o Fim do flashback o.O.o**

- E você fez o aborto? - perguntou Marin, abismada por aquela história, sentada agora ao lado de Pandora.

- Não, claro que não! Eu tive minha filha, ela está com meus pais em Berlim, enquanto eu vinha estudar aqui, em Havard! Meus pais me deram todo apoio, não sei o que teria sido de mim sem eles!

- Como se chama sua filha? - a ruiva sorria pela revelação.

- Ninna! - disse Pandora, com uma doçura na voz - Vai completar dois anos no fim de abril! É linda, é um anjo, é a coisa mais importante que já passou na minha vida!

- E ele sabe que a filha segue viva? - Marin ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não! Ele realmente acredita que fiz um aborto! Na verdade, quando começou a me ligar aqui, ele nunca perguntou pela criança, como se não houvesse passado nada! Fui eu quem deixou claro que havia feito o procedimento!

- Fez bem, ele não tem direito a nada, é só um canalha que te abandonou quando você mais precisava dele!

- Mas eu ainda penso nele, Marin, realmente penso, nunca pude esquecê-lo...

- Mas vai esquecer e eu vou te ajudar! - Marin levantou-se - Você tem um verdadeiro deus ao seu lado, ainda não se deu conta?

- De que Deus você está falando? - pandora a encarou com olhos brincalhoes.

- O Ikki, aquele amigo do Aioria que dormiu aqui naquele dia! Acha que não notei como vocês se olham?

- Marin! - Pandora levantou-se indignada - É um tipo soberbo, que acha que é a última coca-cola do deserto!

- Última ou não, não é de se jogar fora! Se não fosse o Aioria...

- O que deu em você? Não estou interessada nele, ok! Nem muito menos ele por mim, é comprometido, ele mesmo disse, lembra? - caminha na direção do quarto de dormir. Marin a segue, eufórica.

- A namorada está a dezenas de quilômetros daqui, todo homem fica carente, tem suas necessidades masculinas...

- O que a leva a pensar que estou disposta a ajudá-lo com suas necessidades masculinas? - Pandora a encara cínica, na porta do quarto.

- Não digo ajudar, digo conquitá-lo! Vocês fariam um casal lindo e eu sinto uma tensão sexual muito forte entre vocês!

- Bobagens! Vai dormir que eu acho que os cadáveres do necrotério estão mexendo com seus neurônios!

Pandora fechou a porta, sorrindo e Marin, também sorrindo, um brilho feroz nos olhos, entrou no seu quarto. Finalmente teria com que ocupar a cabeça. Juntaria aqueles dois nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

**o.O.o Esparta o.O.o**

Dezembro passou, chegou o natal e Esmeralda, com seu vestido florido, acariciava a enorme barriga sentada numa cadeira, enquanto observava o movimento na rua. Já era meia noite e o seu pai, como fazia todos os anos, ceiava na mesa de algum bar, enchendo a cara. Desde que sua mãe os deixara, que ele, todos os natais, realizava aquele ritual. Bebia até embriagar-se e voltava para casa, como um cachorro de rua. Havia sido num dia de natal em que ela, por alguma razão, havia se abalado com outro homem abandonando marido e filha. Suspirou.

Havia recebido, naquela mesma noite, uma chamada de Ikki e descontrolou-se, chorou, e sentiu que a voz dele, sempre tão séria, estava também embargada pelas lágrimas. Mais uma vez ele lhe havia prometido que iriam casar dentro de dois anos e contou dos seus novos amigos, das provas, da vida na América e de um emprego que estava batalhando para ver se podia apressar mais o reencontro dos dois.

E durante todo o momento, entre as lágrimas grossas e o sorriso feliz que se abria nos seus lábios, esteve a ponto de dizer tudo, contar-lhe seus sofrimentos e pedir-lhe que viesse, com seu amor, salvar-lhe daquela via crucis na qual se encontrava. Mas, mais uma vez calou-se, engoliu as palavras e disfrutou daquele rápido momento em que ainda podia escutar a voz dele. levantou-se e caminhou ao seu quarto, pesada, sentindo-se enorme e absolutamente inchada naquela última etapa da gravidez. Os bebês não davam folga, agitados, quase não a deixavam dormir e já andava despenteada, relaxada, sem forças e até respirar tornara-se um exercício desgastante.

O dia amanhecera pálido, nebuloso, uma fina neve caindo naquele fim de ano gelado do mediterrâneo. Como fazia todos os anos, Guilty retornou, bêbado, mas já um pouco sanado. Estivera caminhando toda madrugada, pensando num motivo pelo qual havia sido tão degradantemente abandonado, humilhado, ferido em sua honra. Queria olhar outra vez aquele rosto branco, de cabelos loiros e ai, então, matá-la, sim a mataria, se a visse outra vez, com certeza a mataria...

Chegou diante da porta da sua casa e após um longo momento, decidiu-se a entrar. Havia um envelope no chão, com certeza haviam posto por debaixo da porta. Pegou-o em suas mãos levemente trêmulas pelo álcool e leu o remetente. Era uma carta de Atenas, da amiga de sua filha, que dividia o apartamento com ela. Sem escrúpulos, ou por está alterado pela bebida, abriu-a e foi com surpresa nos olhos que encontrou outra carta dentro, num envelope diferente, um selo diferente, onde na direção dizia: cambridge, massachusetts, USA.

Largou a carta anterior ao chão e prestou atenção nesta, apalpando-a, cheirando-a e abriu um sorriso cínico no rosto suado. Finalmente o cachorro tinha mandado algo de dinheiro. E Pôs-se a ler, tranquilamente, a missiva de Ikki Amamiya.

**o.O.o Continua... o.O.o**


End file.
